Daughter of Hera
by jumpingandfalling
Summary: Hera is fed up of Zeus' infidelity and comes down on Earth, as a mortal. Will the cabin at Camp Half-Blood remain honorary? Find out. Rated T because I'm not sure about the up-coming chapters and I'm paranoid. Hera/OC
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Okay so we all know that Hera only has an honorary cabin, nobody lives there. But what happens when she gets fed up of Zeus' infidelity? Let's find out!**

**Thanks to all those who viewed or reviewed my Percy Jackson story- Forever and Always or my Avengers story- Going Their Own Way; thank you! Please spread the word about my stories, I like people to read and let me know what they think of them!**

**Please review, no flames only constructive criticism! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Now, on with the story!:)**

The Gods had gathered for their quarterly council meeting. Apollo, Hermes and Ares were taking turns playing Temple Run 2 on an iPhone. Persephone and Hades were still down in the Underworld. Hestia was by the fireplace. Hephaestus and Aphrodite were arguing… again. Poseidon was playing with a ball of water, his trident leaning against his throne. Dionysus was drinking that disgusting Diet Coke again. Artemis, the darling girl, was shooting targets set up especially for her. Hera surveyed all this with an air of satisfaction and happiness; after all they were kind of a family. What kind of Goddess of Marriage and Family would she be if she couldn't be proud of hers? There was that little incident with throwing Hephaestus off Olympus but family feuds do happen all the time, don't they?

Only one God was missing: that worthless husband of hers, Zeus. Probably down on Earth enjoying himself with some woman. She'd just have to preside on this one by herself. She called everyone to attention and requested them to take their seats. Just as she was about to start speaking, the doors flew open and there stood Zeus.

"How could you call this meeting without me, the King of the Gods?" he shouted.

"I didn't want to disturb your pleasure-seeking time with some whore down on Earth, so I decided to preside over it myself; not that you care." she replied sharply, her good mood utterly ruined. Zeus didn't even have the dignity to feel ashamed on being accused to infidelity.

"I am sick and tired of your ways. Until you come to your senses, I am leaving to give you a taste of your own medicine. Let's see how YOU like it." she ranted getting up and walking to the door; swishing past him without a glance. "You have taken me for granted and I am done with you. Come and get me when you realize your mistake." she whispered low enough that no one could here but him. Saying that, she stormed out of the throne room and down to the elevator, changing into a mortal guise.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Francois was utterly bored. He had the day off from his job at HomeDesign, an interior designing company. He loved his job; it gave him the ability to build homes for families. He himself spent a lot of time with his own, constantly involved in organizing days out for the men, spa days for his mom, aunts and sisters and the Annual family get-together. A 26-year old extrovert, he loved being around people.

Sighing, he got to take a walk. He was looking down at his feet, deep in thought and didn't notice another lady, busy on her phone walk towards him. Bump! They both fell down.

"Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry; I didn't see you there, hones-"she apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. Here, let me help you with that." He began picking up papers she'd scattered. "You're an interior designer? Where do you work?"he asked. "Yeah, I'm starting at HomeDesign tomorrow." she replied. "Really? I work there. What's your name?"

"Philia. And you are?"

"The Greek word for love; a pretty name. I am Francois. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed and kissed her hand, causing her to giggle. "Well Philia, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" he asked. "Sure, I know I great coffee shop just down this road, it's a bit tucked in but private."

"Then let's go."

They walked off, chattering about everything under the sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where does your family live?" Francois asked. Her face darkened slightly but she answered nonetheless. "Greece. I was born and brought up there but moved here for college and now, my job. My dad was a horrible father and mom always tried to make up for that. My brothers were always fighting; that kind of spoilt most of my childhood. I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm burdening you with all-"

"Hey, relax; it's okay. Maybe you just needed to get it all out of your system." he said softly, then brightened up," But I do know how to cheer you up. My family is having the Annual reunion tonight at Nana's farmhouse. You can come with me and no excuses. You probably need a night out."

"Sure what time?"

"Give me your address. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay," she said, scribbling her address on a paper napkin and pushing it his way," here it is. Just ring and I'll buzz you up. Anyway, I should get going now, it's 2 and I need to finish some work. Bye!" She got up and waved at him.

"Bye…" he shouted after her. _God, Francois, why'd you do that? You could've made an ass of yourself. Thank God she accepted! _He had no idea why she made him feel like that. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was a little… _different._ Shrugging, he began the walk back to his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter Of Hera

**A/N: Thank you all those people who reviewed on my previous chapter or even viewed it (I would have liked you all to drop a review but…)! It's really encouraging that you guys like my story at all! Please review and check out my other PJO story- Forever and Always or my Avengers story- Going Their Own Way! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, by my writing, do I look like a freaking guy to all those idiots (no offense) out there? I'm just another nameless (not really), faceless (definitely not) fan…**

**Well, I present to you the next chapter of my third story so far!**

Philia was smiling. As Hera, she'd only had feelings for Zeus which had lately been getting her down. Now, just thinking about that guy, _Francois, _made her heart flutter and butterflies fly about in her stomach. Reason, however, was holding her back a little. _Do you really want to do this? After all, you had come down with only thoughts of revenge in your mind, _a small voice in her head whispered.

She dismissed it with a mental wave of her hand. She was definitely starting to feel something for that dashing young man. How would he react when, or if, she told him her true identity? Would he be creeped out, thinking she was a delusional freak, and run away from her? Would he accept her for who she was?

She shook her head to dismiss those thoughts. Right now, she had to concentrate on getting ready for her evening out. Shower, _check_. Manicure and pedicure from salon, _check_. Moisturize and tone skin, _check_. Face mask and make-up,_ check_. Now, for the clothes. Thoroughly, she ruffled through her closet. She mostly had pretty and feminine casual clothes: summer dresses, shorts, cropped trousers, light jackets, shirts and a few bikinis for the beach. But now, it was time to bust out her gem: an elegant white dress, one-shouldered with a slit down one thigh, line with ruffles at the neckline and hem. Few embellishments made it seem just enough to be feminine, sexy yet family-friendly.

Happily pulling it one and magically zipping it up (being a goddess had its perks); she contemplated what accessories she should pair with it. She finally decided on a simple yet elegant pair of diamond dangling earrings in the shape of hearts with a matching necklace. She finished off her look with a pretty pearl bracelet and satin clutch. Smirking, she stepped out in front of her mirror. She was just admiring how the look brought out her features and marvelous collar bones when the bell rang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Francois, the drive to Philia's apartment had been nerve-wracking. Only after she had left the café had he realized what he had just done. Oh Gods, what was he going to do? He'd never been this nervous asking a girl out before; in fact, he'd never been nervous. Period. Then why, when he thought of her whisking her into his car, did he feel like burying his head in the ground like an ostrich?

He'd gone through the motions of getting ready mechanically, the result of planning every detail beforehand: shower, shave, get dressed, eat light meal, shut down flat, get into car, drive. When he actually reached her home, a pretty, well-maintained townhouse; he'd transformed into a bundle of nerves. He'd almost chickened out at her front door, raising his hand to ring the bell. But before he could haul ass, the door opened and his jaw dropped to the ground. There stood Philia; dressed like a… there was no other word for it… goddess, with her blonde curls framing her beautiful face like a halo. His breath hitched. He kept on staring until she giggled.

"Are you just going to gape like a codfish at me?"

"Wha-no! No, no, let's umm… let's go."Stammering, he led the way to his car. He opened the passenger door to his sports car and helped her in.

"Aren't you the perfect gentlemen?" Philia teased.

"Anything for the perfect lady." He grinned back. Suddenly, his tension evaporated. Just being in her presence alleviated all his worries; not that he had many. He quickly got in and started driving to the farmhouse. They made small talk all the way and the silences were comfortable. She felt like a kindred spirit. He felt like he could talk to her about anything and he hoped she felt the same way.

He turned down the lane and saw the field: strawberries. Exactly what Philia smelt like; mixed with lemon, cinnamon, vanilla, brownies and a hundred different good things that shouldn't have gone together but did. _Wow, when did you notice that Frankie-boy? _

He parked next to the other cars and got out, opening the door for Philia as well; the way his ma had drilled it into him. They smiled at each other and he led the way in. The sounds of loud music and dancing along with clinking glasses and plates greeted them.

"My family likes to do things the old-fashioned way; hence the family band and this." He gestured to the covered plate in his hands. "Everyone's supposed to bring something. I was charged with one of the three dessert dishes: lemon cake, incidentally also my favorite." He broke off grinning.

"YOU baked this? Mr. Hotshot-Interior-Designer?"She lifted her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I love cooking! Especially baking, I make stuff for friends and family all the time."

"Wow, that's awe-"She was cut off by a slightly plump, housewifely woman bustling up to them and hugging Francois hard. "Honey, what took you so long? Did you bring the cake? Oh, good, good. And who's your lovely friend?" She turned to look at Philia with a motherly smile.

"Good evening, I'm Philia. And you must be Francois' mom?"

"Yes dear. Come on in, have a drink. Francois, show her around the place and let her meet Nana. Here, give me that; you'll drop the plate." She shooed him off, shaking her head and muttering about boys.

"That's my ma. She's a handful; I have no idea how dad got her to marry him. I love her a lot and don't know what I would've done without her." He said to her sheepishly.

"That's really sweet Francois… you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"I'm not. Anyway, it's time to meet my Nana. Best of luck."

"Why?"

"You're going to need it."

**A/N: I love lemon cake! Anyone who says otherwise is a meanie! So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one up soon hopefully *fingers crossed***


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed on my previous chapters! I appreciate the support! As always, please review, constructive criticism welcomed and no flames (not that I got any till now). Thanks! I would also like to thank the following reviewer:**

**The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson: Thank you so much for appreciating my idea! It really helped me out that you described exactly what I can improve in my writing! I'll make sure to be more describing with my writing! Hopefully, this chapter will be more satisfactory:) **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine… I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians much as I would like to have it to my name. It obviously doesn't work that way. *sigh***

"_I'm not. Anyway, it's time to meet my Nana. Best of luck."_

"_Why?"_

"_You're going to need it."_

Philia was smirking. Francois was obviously over-reacting; he loved his grandmother and was just exaggerating. She knew, she could sense these things. She let him drag her to an even louder area where most of the younger generations were dancing. She heard a lot of people greet Francois; he was obviously a well-loved family member. _No surprises there_, she chuckled.

As they reached the middle of the dance floor, she was met with the most peculiar sight in all her millennia-old life. Right there, an old lady dressed in a gown, wearing gloves and a skewed hat, was dancing and hopping so energetically that her hat was bouncing on her head and by some miracle, managed not to fall off. She was grinning wildly and was having much more fun than the boys she was telling to 'speed up, young man, you won't get a girl if you dance like this'.

"That's my Nana. Hey Nana, meet Philia. She's a friend from work."

"Just a friend, dear? Are you sure? There is so much pote-"

"Not now Nana. Sorry, Nana just wants me to get married and settled down." He grinned and ran his hand through his dark hair, making it stick up even more.

"Well, my dear, any grandmother would want that." Turning to Philia, she said."Honey, would you mind coming aside a minute?" I nodded and she led me to a much quieter area. "My Lady, an honor to meet you." She bowed as much as her back would allow.

"Ma'am why-"

"No need to pretend Lady Hera. You see, I can see through the mist. I am mortal but I can sense demi-godly and godly auras, not to mention monsters too."

"Well I hardly expected it. My pleasure to meet such an energetic mortal at last."

She turned towards me with a serious expression. "My Lady, I know it's not possible but… I love my boy most out of all the grandchildren. I knew he was something special from the moment I set my eyes on him as a baby. Please don't break his heart. Even if you have to leave, contact him once in a while. Please, for my sake."

Philia swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good then, Philia darling, why don't you rejoin the party? Have fun!" she said turning back to her usual happy self.

Philia wandered out looking for a drink, greeting people who introduced themselves to her. She finally grabbed a glass of champagne from the drinks table and moved to the dance floor. Why not have fun? She shimmied her way in and danced along with everybody. She spotted Francois not far away and danced her way over.

"Hey!"he grinned his disarming smile," Enjoying yourself?"

She nodded. "Let's dance together." She had to practically shout to be heard.

"Yeah sure." They made their way to the middle of the floor and moved to the rhythm. The song ended and the DJ, an uncle of Francois', announced a slow song.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"He took her hand and bowed, kissing her fingertips. She curtseyed in response. "Why yes, kind sir!" she smiled coyly.

He put her hand on her waist and pulled her close. He couldn't help noticing that they fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other, in all ways; as if she was a missing part of him. They waltzed around, never looking away from each other's eyes. His warm brown ones into her cool brown ones. The song drew to a close. _Too soon_, both noted.

They pulled away from each other, jerking out of a reverie.

"Let's get some dinner." Francois suggested. She nodded and he took them to a dining area. It was magical. It was in a secluded area, surrounded by trees on all sides except a small path. Fairy lights were hung all round and tables were set in a circular pattern, draped in white tablecloths. Chairs were set around the tables and a huge buffet table took up a side. He got them plates and she surveyed the spread. Cheese, barbecued meats, bread and various other dishes took up an area. Jugs of rich cream and fruit stood in another. Dishes of dessert and salad were spread in another.

"Wow… this is quite a spread."

"Yeah, the theme was supposed to be Greek food hence the cheese, grapes, bread and meat. But a lot of my relatives thought we should have traditional food so it's kind of a mix."

"It's wonderful. Come on let's eat."

Francois grabbed two plates and handed one to Philia. Both of them piled food on their plates and sat down at a table away from the others. They chatted lightly throughout the meal.

"Want some lemon cake and ice cream? I baked it you know." Francois asked.

"I just hope it's not poisonous." She giggled.

"Only one way to find out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After dinner:_

"Do you want to take a walk?" Philia asked. "I'm full so I want to walk around a bit."

"Of course. Come on, I know a secluded area where we can sit comfortably- no interruptions."

They walked slowly, Francois leading the way, both drunk in the comforting presence of each other. They walked down a cobblestone path and entered a cove. Philia's breath hitched as she saw the natural beauty surrounding her. A small bubbling brook divided the clearing into two parts with a bridge over it. A pretty sitting area made of flat rocks was situated nearby.

Philia ran in laughing, twirling her arms around her while Francois just watched with an air of contentment. He finally broke the silence.

"My mom said my dad proposed to her here, after a beautiful picnic."

She kept silent until she suddenly burst out.

"Sometimes, I wish I'd had an upbringing like this. Doting but slightly strict parents, aunts and uncles who adore me, brothers and sisters I could play and fight with… it's like a fantasy world to me, completely alien. I wonder how I would've turned out if my childhood had been like yours."

"Maybe you would've been happier, slightly rosier but I doubt you would've been any less smart or beautiful." He said softly causing her to blush prettily. He walked towards her and gently lifted her chin up to look at him, noting how her gold eyes seemed to melt into liquid in the moonlight. Slowly, imperceptibly, they leaned towards each other till their lips met gently. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close and she tangled her hands in his lush chocolaty hair. He gradually deepened the kiss, seeking entry with his tongue. He received slightly parted lips in response. Both battling for dominance, neither realized when someone stumbled into the grove.

Someone cleared their throat. No reaction. "Get a room you two!" they shouted. They backed away from each other hastily, Francois with an annoyed expression. "Fine, we will!" he shouted back, dragging Philia away. "Come on Philia, we're leaving."

He waved goodbye to his mother, got in the car with Philia and drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry about that back there. My family has no idea about privacy. I guess that comes from four cousins sharing a room and bathroom." Sighing, he dropped his keys on the table near the door and led Philia in. "Let's go up to the pad, more comfortable there."

"The pad?"

"Yeah, me and my brother did it up: movie watching, kitchenette, bed; for all those days when you don't want to spend the night in a bedroom and want to watch bad horror films till 5 AM in the morning."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is; specially with two people around." _God, did he just say that out loud? _He was relieved when she only giggled and didn't slap him or anything.

He climbed the stairs rapidly with her following behind. He pushed aside a curtain to the right and walked in. For the second time that night, Philia found herself lost for words. It was a huge area divided into two. One side had all the bachelor-pad stuff: bar, video games and hot tub. The other side was totally different. It had posters of great movies on one wall and one a full wall movie screen on another. There was a couch-bed in the middle and beanbags and cushions scattered around. It led to a kitchenette with all sorts of movie-watching goodies. On the third wall was a big window looking out to the park.

He was about to say something when it started raining heavily.

"Oh shit! How am I supposed to go home now?"

"Well, you can't go out in this rain so why don't you crash here tonight? I mean, we could watch a movie. It'd be fun."He trailed off awkwardly. He was glad she didn't take notice of that.

"Thanks, it would definitely make my life a little easier."

He gestured to the big couch. "Why don't you take a seat and pick a movie? I'll knock up some popcorn."

"Caramel for me please!" she called after him, receiving a shout in response. She scrutinized the shelf full of CDs for something to watch. Her eyes alighted on the perfect movie. _Nightmare on Elm Street_. Time to get scared out of your wits. She'd already put the film in by the time Francois returned. He set the bowls on the table and flopped on the couch next to Philia.

"Nightmare on Elm Street? Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't watched it and wanted to give it a try." After a pause, she added in a small voice, "Will you mind if I held your arm if I get too scared?" Laughing, he nodded.

They were barely 10 minutes into the movie when a really scary screen came on and lightning flashed outside the window. Philia screamed and threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. She looked up a minute later to find him looking at her with love swimming openly in his eyes. She smiled at him gently, a genuine one. He kissed the top of her forehead and smoothed back the hair from her brow. He tugged the blankets over them and handed the bowl of popcorn to Philia. He would chortle every time she screamed or hid her face and calm her down. Gradually, she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

When he looked at her again, she had fallen asleep with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter Of Hera

**A/N: Heya all you wonderful people! ****LOOK HERE AND READ THIS PLEASE!****I NEED YOU GUYS TO DECIDE HOW YOU WANT THE GIRL TO REACH CAMP HALF-BLOOD, WHO YOU WANT HER TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH AND WHAT ADVENTURE YOU WANT HER TO FACE AND IDEAS FOR THE PROPHECY! I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF ALL THOSE WHO VIEWED COULD PLEASE REVIEW TOO! **

**Disclaimer: Why, why, why…? **

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Rise and shine! Go get ready, I'm making breakfast!" Philia woke up her boyfriend Francois with a kiss. He opened his eyes hesitatingly, squinting against the bright was the morning after the first time they'd made love. Francois had taken her out to a dance club and they both returned to his place drunk but completely aware of what they were doing. Amazingly, neither of them had a bad hangover.

Philia was now comfortable in Francois' two-floor flat. They frequently made each other meals in his high-tech kitchen and had movie nights similar to the one they had three weeks ago, only with a lot more… interaction. She had constantly been debating on when to tell him that he was in love with a goddess. One thing was certain; it would have to be soon. Because it was her first mortal love, both of them were falling for each other hard.

By now, Francois was up. He said sleepily, "Nu-uh, I'm making breakfast. You can go have a shower." Philia now had a drawer of clothes in his bedroom. She shrugged and went off to get ready. Little did she know what he had planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Francois was flipping blueberry pancakes when she came down the stairs. He smiled at her and picked up the platter piled with food and set it on the table. He opened a carton of apple juice and poured them both a glass. (He had been very surprised when he put a glass of it in front of her or the first time and she shouted, "Nectar!" and glugged the whole thing down. He hoped for the same reaction every time- it was a good laugh- but she obviously learned from experience) Before she sat down, he pulled her to him and said, "I want to ask you something." She nodded. "How much do you love me?" "What is this Francois?" "Just tell me." "You're the love of my life." "Then how about spending the rest of your life with me?" Philia gaped. He got down on his knee. "Philia Peterson, will you marry me?"

Philia spluttered. "Bu- Phil, you don- I… I can't."

"Why not?" he asked with a kicked-puppy expression.

"You might want to sit down."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what you're basically saying is that you're a Greek Goddess?" Francois choked on the last two words.

"Hera, to be exact."

"Whatever you've told me so far has been… a lie?"

"Y-Yes." She said sadly, remorsefully.

"But why?"

"You know my hus-husband Zeus, right?" He nodded. "I was sick of his ways. He took me for granted and had affair on affair. So a few weeks ago, I pretty much told him to stuff himself."

"Good on you." He smiled weakly.

"I came down thinking to give him a piece of his own mind. The only thoughts in my mind were those of revenge. But then… I met you. You were unlike any other mortal I'd ever encountered. I knew I was in danger of losing my heart to you and yet I plunged into this relationship headfirst. I was jaded after centuries of being pushed away by _him_ in favor of lesser mortal women. You-," she looked him in the eyes," you brought me back to life, in a way. And for that I'm forever indebted to you. You are the first mortal to ever make my heart flutter." She smiled wryly.

"Listen Philia- Hera, I really do love you and even after this I do want to be with you. But I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I won't stop you from going back to Olympus."

"I-I don't think I'm ready to face everyone just yet."

"Then you want to be with me?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled. "But Francois, you do realize that I'll have to go back sometime right?"

"All the more reason to enjoy what time we have." He leaned forward to kiss her.

**A/N: I received a review asking me to not make it too lovey-dovey. I'm afraid you'll have to bear with it for now but let the girl be born. I have some great stuff planned! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Daughter Of Hera

**A/N: I must say I'm really disappointed in the no-response that I've been getting. It's getting hard for me to continue without your support. I'm thinking of giving up this one for good. I'll let you know soon. Ha-ha! I'm kidding! Did y'all really think I'd give up my gem of a story? Suckers, here's another chapter. I got a review asking me to speed up the daughter part; so here it is. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated but no hate mail please. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, my finals are over so for one week you get almost a chapter or maybe two (if you REVIEW) each day. On the other hand, I got my school textbooks today. They are so thick, I wish I could get rid of my uniform so I wouldn't have to go for a few days! I'm going into ninth grade which I believe is considered freshman year in High school in some countries. For all those who are in the same situation, I sympathize. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Francois woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He had fallen asleep finishing some designs. He got up to open the door. It was probably Phil-Hera. She had said she'd come over; she needed to talk about something important. It'd been three months since the day she'd told him about her real identity. Since then, they'd gotten even closer, emotionally, mentally and physically, knowing they had little time left. They enjoyed every moment they got together.

He opened the door and looked around; he saw no one. He was about to go back in when a small noise brought his gaze downwards. What he saw took his breath away.

There in a golden cradle, wrapped in soft blankets as white as milk, was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. There was a note tucked in. He picked it and unfolded it.

_Dear Francois, _

_I know I told you there was something important I had to tell you and I was coming over. This is that thing. Remember that night three months ago I spent at your house? I conceived that night. This beautiful baby is our daughter. I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer but I had to return to my duties. If I spent too long on Earth, I'll become more human. You probably you have a lot of questions and I will do my best to answer some here._

_The way Goddesses give birth is different to how humans do. Our pregnancy is shorter. _

_Also, a few days ago, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Persephone and Hestia came to see me. They told me that what I'd done was right and they blessed our then-unborn child. Our daughter has the gifts of beauty, wisdom and knowledge, skills with any weapon, a way with plants and animals and a warm character. These will become stronger as she gets older. She will care for you well. She will have a fiery temper and be impulsive though, as she will take after me. She will also have ADHD and dyslexia as all demigod children._

_But let me warn you: she is a powerful demigod. Her scent will attract more monsters than usual. You must train her in self-defense. _

_I am leaving a few things for her. One is a bracelet with many charms on it such as an archery kit, a sword, a short sword, daggers and knives, a spear. Its name is 'Phosphoros' which means 'Lightbringer' or 'Bringer of Dawn'. All she needs to do is touch the one she needs and __say__'energopoiísete'. It means 'enable' or 'activate'. __Another__ is a necklace, with a pearl in its centre. It will turn her invisible but, unfortunately, will not take away her scent. Its name is 'Charis' which means 'grace'. The last is a watch. It is silver, bronze and gold in color, which is a mixture of silver, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold used to defend against monsters. Tell her to tap its dial twice and it will spiral into a shield. Its name is 'Prostasia' which means 'protect'. These gifts are a reminder of me and are to be given when she needs to go to the camp I told you about. It is the only safe place in the universe for her._

_Lastly, I shall visit you from time to time to encourage you and guide her where I can. It won't be often, maybe once a year at most. I am sorry I couldn't give you more._

_Tell her I love her._

_Yours always,_

_Philia_

He glanced at the smudges which had to have come from tears falling on the paper. He wiped some of his own away and looked lovingly at the new addition to his life. He tucked the note back in and saw the gifts. He picked up the cradle and brought it in. He'd have to set up some child-friendly furniture soon.

He took her upstairs and laid her on his bed, where she cooed at him happily. He smiled at her, eliciting more gurgles of laughter. He looked at her closely. She had her mother's wheat-gold hair and his emerald green eyes. Her lips were a soft pink and she was a plump little baby. He had to think of a name for her. Looking at her eyes, the perfect name struck him. _Jayda_.

"Hey baby Jayda, do you like your name?" She gurgled mirthfully. He caressed her cheek and went off to warm her milk. He'd have to go shopping for baby food and clothes later.

When he came back, he picked up Jayda and started feeding her milk. Where was she going to sleep? His bed wasn't safe; what if she rolled off? He'd have to get a crib. Just as he thought that, the golden cradle began to change shape and finally became a crib. He wasn't very surprised. After finding out that your girlfriend is a real Greek Goddess, everything seems normal.

He looked down to see the bottle was finished and that his daughter (his heart skipped a beat at that) was asleep. He gently pulled out the thumb she was sucking on but was stopped when he saw that she had curled a tiny hand around his small finger. He softly kissed her forehead and laid her down in the crib to sleep.

"I just wish your mother could have been with us here, Jay. She'd be so proud of her little family."

**A/N: Awwwww, so much fluff! I wish I have a child like that someday… *wipes away tear* I hope you liked the chapter! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Heya all you wonderful people out there! Thanks so much for the views though I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT THE REVIEWS! But I am happy about how well received my story is! I seriously did not expect this: I totally thought I'd be getting loads of hate mail but… THANKS GUYS! I hope you're happy with the whole daughter part coming soon. I planned on making it a bit longer but people requested me to make it faster so that's what I did! Also, if any of you are following a story called 'Persephone all over again' by MoB24 then I want to let you know that she discontinued it and has allowed me to adopt it. I'll be editing it a bit and posting it soon! **

**Disclaimer: oh I wish…**

_Four years later:_

"Okay Jay, let's make a deal. We'll do the cookies first, you can watch a SpongeBob tape and then, bed. Is that all right?" Francois bargained.

"Okay daddy. Now come on and make the cookies, or we'll miss the show!" At four years old, little Jayda was the apple of her father's eye. She had him wrapped around her little finger and didn't she know it. She also used it to her fullest advantage.

He picked her up and put her on his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen. He put her on the table where she could see everything and began pulling out various boxes and packets while Jayda imperiously pointed her chubby little fingers at the packs.

"Daddy you forgot the chocolo-choca-choco-"

"Chocolate."

"Yeah that, you forgot the chocolate chips, no not those! Those- to the left. Yes!"

He mixed the batter expertly, handing it to her and waiting while she tasted a small spoonful and nodded. He quickly spooned it into the tin, set the temperature and popped it in. then he turned to his daughter. "Bath-time sweetheart, off we go." She let herself be picked up and carried to the bathroom, where he had filled a small bathtub with warm water. He quickly pulled off her dress and put her in, squealing and shrieking. He washed, soaped and rinsed her then let her play for a while he checked on the cookies. He got her out (finally!) and dried her. He buttoned on her favorite purple pajamas and brought her downstairs, clutching Pecky, her toy peacock. Plopping her on the couch in front of the TV, he got her a sippy cup of milk and a cookie and made himself a coffee.

He then sat down resignedly and prepared for twenty-five minutes of SpongeBob SquarePants.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Francois looked up from his magazine at 6:20 and saw that Jayda had fallen asleep with Pecky clutched in her hands and a peaceful expression on her face. He smiled and turned off the TV, picking her up and taking her to her room next to his. It was a nice space, not too big, with a comfy bed, good enough for a few more years, a cupboard, dresser and toy chest. It had windows on two sides and was now shining with the last rays of the sun. He set her down on the bed and tucked her in, not even trying to take away her toy. He kissed her forehead and was about to leave when a sleepy "Daddy?" was heard. He turned to her. "Why do I have a belly-button?"

"I-I'll tell you tomorrow, Jay." He tried to stifle his laughter, correctly assuming it would not be taken well by the toddler.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise. Good night sweetheart."

"'Night daddy."

He turned out the light, leaving her night-light on and crept to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two years later:_

Francois had just tucked in his six-year old daughter and was turning to leave when he was called again. "Daddy?"

"You still haven't told me why I have a belly-button."

"Good night sweetheart."

"Good night daddy." She was too tired to argue.

Francois smiled and was heading down the stairs to the living room when the bell rang. He opened it to find someone standing on the doorstep.

"Philia?"

"Hello Francois." She smiled sadly.

"It's been a long time. Come in and have a seat." He ushered her in and poured two mugs of coffee, sitting on the kitchen island and handing one to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come before. I didn't tell any of the Olympians about Jayda but there have been developments which have delayed my visit."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Thank you. So, how is she?"

"She's good. Going to school now, first grade. She got into a fight the other day with some kid and punched him right in his nose. She obviously inherited your fiery temper." He chuckled mischievously. She laughed with him and chatted about life.

"Daddy?" A small voice enquired. Both heads turned to the little finger huddled under a blanket with a stuffed toy hanging off the end, one's face filling with concern and one's with an indescribable emotion.

"Yes honey?" Francois walked to her and picked her up.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Okay, wait a minute, I'll take you up and tuck you in again, all right?" She nodded and turned to Hera. "Who are you?" "Honey, it's not nice t-"

"I'm Philia." She got up and walked over to the little girls. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jayda." Then she added, "I like you, pretty lady. Good night!" She touched Hera's cheek before being carried away by her father, leaving her utterly gob-smacked and with an unexplainable expression on her face, comical to look at.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter people! I promise, more in a few hours, check back soon! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter Of Hera

**A/N: You know what guys? I lost so much weight over the past few days! Why, you ask? Because I've been jumping up and down after reading the mail about reviews, follows and favorites! I LOVE Y'ALL! VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and will enjoy this one too. So this chapter has a time skip of about ten years, so Jayda is sixteen because there is really not many incidents I wanted to put in for that time period and drag the story on… **** Also, I am so sorry about not having updated for AGES but school starts tomorrow and well… you know the drill. I have started a poll to decide who Jayda will have a romance with. Do vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Jayda slammed her locker since it was the only way the damn thing would close and walked down to homeroom. She tried to make herself unnoticeable, in vain. It wasn't because she was unpopular; it was because she was too popular. People just crowded in on her. Today was her sixteenth birthday, and she did not want to have her good mood ruined by people running after her. She only had one best friend, Jeffrey, who she had a crush on and who was also oblivious to her affections. She, in turn, was oblivious to the drooling boys in the hallway who were trying to get up the courage to ask her out.

People wished her a happy birthday and she nodded and smiled, not really noticing until a certain someone walked up to her. "Hey Jay, happy sixteenth birthday!" he said smiling, handing her a present wrapped in emerald paper. Her heart fluttered at his smile and she eagerly tore open the gift. "Oh Jeff, thank you so much," she said throwing her arms around him," I love it!" It was a much-awaited book she'd wanted but had been disappointed when she found they were sold-out. Her love of reading had grown over the years.

"I'm glad. I'm glad it made you happy." He bent his head sheepishly and ran a hand through his thick, brown hair. He was a handsome guy, tall and good-looking. He was also the football team captain which made him really popular. Girls threw themselves at him left and right but he was totally oblivious to them. He only had eyes for his girlfriend, Sylvie, the captain of the cheerleading team. Jayda hated her though she was never a total bitch to anybody. They all sat together at lunch, when Jayda had to suffer through the totally disgusting PDA of those two.

Not that she could do much about it. She pushed those thoughts away. She had her birthday party today and she was totally _not_ going to ruin her good mood by thinking of _her_. She walked up to the classroom excitedly. First period was Math, which she really loved, despite the ADHD and dyslexia she'd had forever. She loved Literature, History and French (the language her father spoke) too, spending her spare time with her nose buried in books. It was a surprise she hadn't gotten glasses yet.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. In her excitement, Jayda didn't even notice when the dispersal bell rang. She let herself be pushed out the gates with Jeff. She waved goodbye to him and biked her way back.

She entered the hall, tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple. She went into the living room and saw her dad. "Hey dad, I'm back!" "I know honey, I can see you." "You know what I mean." "Yes sweetie, I do. Now go get ready for your party, it's nearly 4. And before, you ask, yes, I know I'm supposed to be only in my study up there and not come down. Okay?"

"Okay dad. Thanks, I'm going to get ready and set up the games room." Francois nodded and she bounded up the stairs. She skipped into the huge games room which opened into the backyard and which she'd helped set up last year, putting in a pool table, TT table, TVs, stereo, etc. It didn't come cheap but her dad had been promoted to CEO of his company, which helped them afford all this expensive stuff. Her dad had consented to keep some alcohol for the older teens and sodas for the ones her age (though she doubted anyone would drink that). She'd put in a movie and snacks were out anyways. Satisfied, she turned to her bedroom to get ready. She'd already laid her outfit out and now she only had to take a shower and put it on.

* * *

Jayda stared at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green short dress, strapless with a diamante belt and ruffles on the skirt which reached mid-thigh. She was wearing a silver necklace and emerald dangly earrings. Light makeup complemented her face; light green eye-shadow, rosy blush and a shimmering lip-gloss. She smiled and bounced downstairs.

The bell dinged. She opened it to see Jeff and some of their close friends. "Hey guys! You're on time! Come on in, party's out back. I'll show you." She led them in and got the music going. "Well, you can enjoy yourself, dance floors in the yard there and so are the food and drinks. Have fun! Jeff, you come with me." He followed obligingly, knowing what would happen if he didn't, i. e, his best friend would blow up. Over the next half hour, almost everybody she'd invited had shown up.

The party was in full swing in the back. Only person missing was Philia. She came every year on her birthday with some present. It was always great to have her around. Finally, tired of waiting for more people to show up, she joined her friends in celebrating her birthday. Grabbing a drink and a bite to eat, she joined the dance floor, shimmying her way to the middle and interacting with people on the way. She looked at her watch: time to get the cake. She wheeled out the cake to the yard near the food and called her dad down. She didn't bother shouting for people to come around; she knew someone would catch sight of it. It wasn't exactly small. Quite the opposite actually; it was a towering three-tier chocolate cake, with butter-cream frosting and sugar flowers on it.

She lit the first candle and boom! The rest of them caught the flame. The whole thing lit up like fireworks, spelling out her name in big letters. Everybody clapped and cheered at its sight. Jayda gathered in front with Jeff and her father and cut the cake, causing everybody to burst out in Happy Birthday! Jayda grinned broadly and took a huge bite of the cake slice her dad held out. Her dad handed her his present, just when screams erupted from the edge of the yard, where it met the woods.

Jayda whipped around to see a huge dragon-like thing crawling out, rearing its tail menacingly. It seemed to be looking around for something-or somebody. Then, it zeroed in on her. Its red eyes glowed and it lunged towards her. It was by sheer luck that she managed to get out of its way, rolling across the lawn. Her father shouted and she looked at him. She caught the gleaming bronze sword he threw her way. Oddly enough, it seemed balanced in her hand, almost like an extension of it. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was supposed to be that way.

She whirled around to face the monster. She gave it a glare, a dangerous you-crashed-my-sweet-sixteen-birthday-party-now-you're-going-down glare. It came closer and she slashed and hacked at it, her body going into auto-mode. Whirling, jumping and dodging with all the grace of a feline, she led the monster in circles. She faked to the left and tried to get in close but the monster slashed at her, leaving a long gash down her side and ripping her dress.

"Hey, you big reptile!" Her father shouted. "Come and get me!" That certainly got the monster's attention and he flashed her a look that clearly said 'Kill it while I got it distracted'. She went in for a soft spot between the scales and stuck the blade in deep. The monster reared and roared and then went down. She moved out in time to avoid getting crushed. She watched as it turned to dust. "That's what happens when you mess with my fashion!" She looked at her ripped dress. Then she turned to her father. "Do you know what that was?" "Yes honey, I do. That was a drakon." "How could that dragon-" "Drakon." "Yeah that, how could it be real?" "Jay, we need to talk; let's go upstairs to the attic." "Why the att-" "Sweetie, not now."

* * *

Francois and Jayda seated themselves on armchairs up in the attic. He waited till she settled down before speaking. "Okay darling, I know you studied about Greek mythology in school. The thing is, all those legends about Gods and heroes, well… they're true. I know, I know," he chuckled at her face," just wait till I finish explaining. Your mother," their eyes grew sad," was a goddess, not just figuratively but literally. At first, I didn't know her identity. She told me her name was Philia."

"You mean…?"

"Yes sweetcheeks, the very lady who visits us every year. I-I fell in love with her and when I proposed to her, she told me her real identity. She was Hera, the Goddess of Family, Marriage and Women. She couldn't marry me because she would have to go back sometime, to retain her godly characteristics. Well, one day she told me she had something important to say and that she'd come over. When I opened the door, in front of me laid the most beautiful baby ever. It was you Jay. She wrote a letter to me, telling me about her duty and what had happened. I missed her so but I knew I'd have to give you a good upbringing on my own. I hope I've you fulfilled my duty."

"You have daddy, you have." It had been years since she'd called him that. Both wiped away tear tracks from their faces. "She left some things for you, Jay. I was told to wait till the right time to give them to you. I-I think it's here." He walked up to a large, golden, ornately-carved chest and opened it gingerly. He pulled out a bundle of soft cloth, containing some things and a piece of paper. He placed them in her lap. "This was the letter she wrote to me. These are the blankets you came wrapped in. here are some photos I took o you at that time." They looked at the photos showing an adorable baby girl. "That," he pointed to the golden cradle in a corner," is the cradle you arrived in. and these are her gifts." He pointed to the set of deadly ornaments in the bundle.

"This is 'Phosphoros' which means 'Lightbringer' or 'Bringer of Dawn'. All you got to do is take the charm you want, press it and say 'energopoií̱sete'. That sword came from it. Just wish for it to revert back and it will happen." She was amazed when the sword shrunk to a gleaming bronze charm. "This is 'Charis' meaning 'grace'. You have to put it on and press the pearl to turn invisible. It will not however take away your demigod scent, which allows them to find you. This is 'Prostasia' which means 'protect'." He pointed to the watch. "You tap the dial twice and it spirals into a shield. She hoped they would be of great use to you. She- she sent you her love."

They were both silent for a few minutes. "I guess it's time to send you to Camp."

"What camp?"

"The only safe place for people like you on the planet. Camp Half-Blood. You'd better get ready. Pack some clothes and these. Take the- the letter and photos with you, if you want." She stared at him, knowing how much they meant to him and then flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thanks daddy." "You're welcome honey."

They were climbing down with the stuff when the bell rang. She opened the door to see four kids slightly older than her; two girls and two boys, staring at her. "Umm, hi? Can I help you?"

"Yes is there an adult here I could speak to?" A tall, pretty blonde girl asked.

"My dad's here. Come on in."

She led them to the living room where her dad was fiddling with some papers. "Dad, these people want to talk to you."

"Yes of course, can I help you?"

"We're from the Camp. Chiron sent us looking for a powerful half-blood. He told us the person was in Duchess County but not exactly where. It wasn't required anyway; I haven't sensed such an aura since- since Percy, the Hero of Olympus, arrived at camp. I'm surprised you haven't had any attacks for so long."

"Oh we have but I was always able to dispatch them. We just had a drakon attack two hours ago. My daughter," he smiled proudly at her," took care of it."

"Really? Without any training? That's only happened once as far as I know and that was when Percy killed the Minotaur outside the boundaries of camp. Anyway sir, we need to take her back so that she can be trained properly to defend herself."

"We were just preparing to send her."

"That's good; now she won't have to travel alone."

Till now, nobody had said a word to Jayda. She took the time to carefully study everyone. The girl talking to her father was tall, blonde, smart- and athletic-looking. The other girl was slightly dark, probably Cherokee, seeing her features and brown-haired, with kaleidoscopic eyes. One of the boys was tall, blond, had electric-blue eyes and a serious expression. The other boy was tall, well-built but not over-bearingly so and had an elfin-look about him. He seemed to be fiddling with a piece of metal. Now she spoke up. "I'll just go pack."

She climbed upstairs quickly and burst into her bedroom. She would be sad to leave all this behind but she understood the necessity. She pulled out a medium-sized suitcase and began throwing in jeans, shirts, shorts and dresses (where would she wear those?). She put in shoes and toiletries, grabbing five-six of her favorite books too. She carefully put in the letter and photos, folded in the baby blankets. Finally, she put on a T-shirt, pants and combat boots with her backpack, containing a few things for the trip: her iPod, her phone, charger, a book and finally, the gifts. She quickly double-checked and went downstairs, where everybody waited for her.

She looked at her dad and rushed to him, hugging him tight. "I'll contact you soon." The dark-haired girl piped up,"You can't take a phone, the signal attracts monsters." Jayda looked dismayed and grudgingly handed over her phone to her father. "Tell Jeff I had to go away for a while, we don't know how long. Okay?" Her father nodded.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They stepped outside and into a van where she was introduced to the driver. "This is Argus. Don't make fun of his eyes, he's quite sensitive." That last part was whispered. She waved goodbye to her father and they took off. She was sitting sullenly at the back when the dark-haired girl noticed this and said, "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Piper McLean, this is Jason Grace," the blond guy nodded," that's Leo Valdez-" "The awesome fireman at your service!" he grinned cheekily.

"- and this is Annabeth Chase." She gestured to the blonde-haired girl.

"I'm Jayda, Jayda Bloomwood." She smiled and then pulled out her iPod. She plugged in and all conversation went silent but not uncomfortably so.

At some point she must have fallen asleep because a jerk of the car woke her. Piper handed her a sandwich and water bottle and said,"We'll be reaching in forty-five minutes; eat this, you must be hungry." She was right. The van pulled up in front of a hill soon, a sign indicating it as 'Delphi Strawberry Farm'. "Why are we getting off here?" "You'll see soon enough." They walked up the hill and she saw a pine tree with a- was that a _dragon_? She was jerked out of her shock by Annabeth pulling her along inside. She was lost for words as she surveyed the area. A big white house with different cabins scattered in a loose omega-formation. Big strawberry field, a lake and forest added character to the area. "We need to talk to Chiron. They passed campers who gave her weird looks and were met by a half-man, half-horse guy halfway to the big house.

"Greetings Jayda Bloomwood, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Chiron and yes, I am indeed a centaur. Campers!" he shouted to everybody and his voice carried across, calling everybody to him," we have a new demi-god." Just then someone shouted and pointed to something above her head. She looked up to see a glittering peacock on a white background glowing above her head. Slowly more colors built up above it; a grey owl, a pink strip, an orange glow, a stalk of wheat, a glowing flower and a silver arrow. Chiron paled and muttered, "Impossible!" Jayda got the feeling this didn't happen every day there. Then the centaur turned to the campers and shouted, "All hail Jayda Bloomwood, daughter of Hera, blessed by the Goddesses Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone and Artemis!"

**A/N: Phew! An extra long chapter to make up for my two-day absence! Hope you liked it! Please give your vote for the poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Hey! I am so happy about how the previous chapter was taken by y'all: it was amazing waking up in the morning and finding I had 50 MAILS on my iPhone! The only thing is I wish that everybody who followed had also reviewed. It would make me a much happier author and happy author= more updates= happier viewers= more reviews! See how it works kiddos? So I had a review asking for an O/C and Jayda pair and another for Jeff/Jayda pairing. No one stuck up for poor Leo but no matter, I'm not much of a Leo/Jayda shipper myself. Also I have started a poll to vote for the pairing so you can go to my profile and vote! I won't write any romance till I get at least 15 votes! So vote today and be a good fancitizen! Also, yesterday was my first day at High School so now I have a ton of Math homework which is not tough but long. You must bear with me until mid-May when my summer holidays start! Till then, updates every 2-3 days for one of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: To my great anguish, I do not own the wonderful tale of Perseus Jackson and his companions.**

_Then the centaur turned to the campers and shouted, "All hail Jayda Bloomwood, daughter of Hera, blessed by the Goddesses Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone and Artemis!"_

He then turned back to me and said, "Jayda, please follow me to the Big House. We have much to discuss. Your luggage will be sent to your cabin. Annabeth, come with us. There is a chance it may concern you and Percy." The two girls looked at each other and did as he asked. They walked silently to the big white structure. Chiron led them through the halls, where Jayda caught a glimpse of Dionysus.

"Who is that?" she whispered to Annabeth.

"That's Lord Dionysus. He's the camp director and you can call him Mr. D."

Chiron finally brought them to a room where no demigod had been before. He gestured to them both to sit down and seated himself in his wheelchair. "Jayda, first of all, to confirm my suspicions, I must ask: do you have them?"

"Have what, Chiron?"

"The Set of Divine. The one which is rumored to have been forged by the most skilled Cyclops ever; consisting of a bracelet, necklace and another instrument that takes the shape the bearer wishes it to have, enchanted by Hera herself, for the 'Special One'."

"Do you mean these?" At that, she brought out the weapons her father had received from her… mother, when she was born. Chiron once again blanched at the sight of the ornaments sitting in her lap. "_Di immortales…_ this isn't good." He collected himself before turning back to Jayda. "My dear, there have been many prophecies of old; most of them come true. One was completed just last year, concerning the hero Perseus Jackson. There is another one… older and perhaps more dangerous than any before. Most of all, it concerns _you_. It is one that the Fates themselves have entrusted to me to keep till the right time. Neither I nor the Gods know what it contains, merely that it will reveal something formidable. I-I have it here." He quickly opened a chest and took out a velvet bag containing something. He handed it to me and went back to his former position.

"Open it, Jayda. See what the future holds for you."

She opened it and was glad to find that it was in Greek. It was the only language she could read and speak fluently and did not cause trouble to her ADHD brain. She skimmed over the scroll and gulped.

"Read it aloud. Only you may do so."

She took a deep breath and started:

_The child of love must travel north_

_Neither by foot nor ship_

_Find the land of never-dying life_

_Of the people who live far from strife_

_Beyond the abode of wind of north._

_Along the way, must face danger and ice _**(A/N: Sorry totally didn't know what to put.)**

_Must face the challenge with companions two_

_Retrieve what was stolen_

_Give back what was rightfully of the sea._

"That doesn't even rhyme." She blurted out after finishing. "I thought they were supposed to rhyme all the time."

Chiron chuckled. "No dear, 'tis not necessary."

"It says 'child of love'. Chiron, wouldn't that mean a child of Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked.

"My mother's mortal name was 'Philia'. I believe that means 'love' in Greek."

"That is correct."

There was an awkward silence. Chiron broke it. "We should call a meeting to discuss this. It obviously calls for a quest. Annabeth, call the cabin counselors to the meeting room in an hour's time. Meanwhile, show Jayda around camp and to her cabin please."

She nodded and motioned to Jayda to follow her. She went out with her and looked around curiously. She was amazed at the sheer size of the place; how could you hide something like that from mortals? She asked Annabeth and was explained the technique of manipulating what the mortals interpreted. "There's this thing called the Mist. It distorts reality and shows mortals something which they'd be able to believe. We had a run-in with a Chimera once and they saw it as a poodle. It's ridiculous really, to what lengths mortals would go just to be able to explain things."

"But my dad… he was able to see the drakon for what it was. How is that possible?"

"Once in a while, a mortal is born who has the ability to see through the Mist. They are rare and are usually the people who Gods mate with. Your father must have been one, as was mine." They walked in silence as she showed her around camp. Finally, she showed her the forest and Jayda immediately knew what her haunt would be. She grinned at her awe-struck expression and said, "It's filled with challenges you may take on for practice." Jayda didn't bother asking what challenges meant: it could only be one thing for a demigod.

She took her to her cabin. It was white from outside, carved mostly from marble and with a view of the lake. She opened the door for her and led her in. "It isn't decorated because… well… we never expected a child of Hera to show up. This cabin is supposed to be honorary. So, you can do what you want with it except remove that shrine to your mother. Just think of what you want and it'll appear." She pointed to a grove in the corner. Jayda nodded. "Well, then I'll leave you to it. Rest well; I'll come to collect you for the meeting."

Jayda smiled and waved as she left and walked around. There were plenty of windows around, so it would be flooded with sunlight in the day and moonlight at night. There was lots of space too. She closed my eyes and envisioned it. She opened my eyes and laughed happily. Her dream space had been constructed bit by bit here. There were two walls with wall-to-wall bookshelves, a nice comfy bed in the corner with an emerald cover and duvet, soft rugs, pretty curtains and armchairs, with a stereo system. She also had the walls soundproofed. I checked the bathroom. Yup, she was officially awesome. There was a big bathtub-cum-Jacuzzi too, along with a jet shower, big sink and counter and fluffy towels. This almost made the threat of getting killed on some harebrained quest in some unknown location a little less frightening. Almost being the keyword. Now that she'd finished this work, the thoughts of the prophecy filled her mind. She was reminded of the meeting Chiron had called. It was strange, she'd been thrust into this new world unwillingly yet she accepted it quite easily. Was it because her brain was wired for this? Annabeth had explained how ADHD helped them on the battlefield. She'd always thought she'd just been one of the unlucky kids who got the bad end of the deal. Wait, Jeff was ADHD and dyslexic too, did that mean…?

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Annabeth. "Hey, it's time for the meeting." She nodded and laced on her shoes, then followed her new friend to the Big House. She entered the 'meeting room' which was actually a room with a table-tennis table and chairs around it with snacks scattered all over. She seated herself next to Jason and Piper and smiled at them. Chiron cleared his throat. "Before we start, let's get acquainted with our new camper. You all know her name and parentage, now please introduce yourself one by one. Leo, let's start with you."

Leo- who had till now been stuffing himself with Cheetos- got up and brushed his clothes, making the specks land on a pretty but bitchy-looking girl who made a face of disgust and delicately shook them off her $1000 dress. "Hey, you already know me. I'm Leo Valdez, awesome and hot –literally- fire-guy at your service." Next the bitchy girl stood up. "I'm Drew Tanaka, from Aphrodite along with my half-sis Piper. I'm better than you so don't get any ideas!" Okaaaaay. "I'm Annabeth from Athena, master strategist and planner." "Travis-" "And Connor!" "-Stoll, from Hermes." Everybody's hands went to their pockets. They smiled cheekily. "Katie from Demeter." "Jason from Jupi- Zeus." "Piper from Aphrodite, it's a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Clarisse, punk. Don't mess with me unless you want to get crushed to a pulp." _Right, I'll keep that in mind._ Everybody introduced themselves.

"Now that that's done, let's get down to business. There is a prophecy, older than the one about the child of one of the Big Three… about a child of Hera. The only one who has been born since Hera herself was created; a demigodly one that is. It calls for a quest to a place we don't really know although I have my suspicions. It talks about a place reached by neither ship nor foot, where no one dies, where no illness or death taints creatures and they live far from strife. A place beyond the abode of wind of north. He or she must also take along two companions."

Annabeth wondered, "Obviously child of Hera is Jayda. The two companions should be her choice. And beyond the abode of north wind… that's Boreas, isn't it? Wait I know this…"

Leo snorted, "Don't you always know something?" Annabeth glared at him. "It's Hyperboreas. I'm sure." she said to Chiron. He nodded. "That confirms my suspicions. It must be that. The location of these is yet unknown but they are believed to be beyond the Riphean mountains, said to be in the Arctic circle, north of Europe or Asia or the Swiss Alps. Out of these our best bet would be the coldest of them all: the Arctic Circle."

"And the two companions, who'll they be?"

"That is up to Jayda to decide."

Al eyes turned to her. "I guess, I would like Annabeth with me. About the second person, I'm still not quite sure." "Then we shall wait a few days till you are certain and have received some training at least. As of now, we have organized a feast in your honor. Refresh yourself and move to the dining hall."

Everybody nodded and Chiron dismissed the meeting, telling Leo to put down the bowl of crisps. He sulked out along with the rest of them, heading towards the pavilion. Jayda was once again amazed at the sheer size of the hall. She wondered where to sit when Chiron spotted her. "Ah Jayda, you may sit with us up there today and tomorrow, a table will be set up for you. It is unfortunate that you shall have to sit alone, there are camp rules that children of one cabin may sit only with their siblings." Jayda nodded and climbed up after Chiron. He called everybody to attention and said, "Today among us a daughter of Hera is present, an event never before occurred. Let us feast tonight and forget about our worries for a few hours, and enjoy the campfire and sing-along. May the feast begin!"

Plates of food appeared on the tables: platters of fruits (mainly grapes), cheeses, breads, and salad (few touched that). There were dishes of meat: roast chicken and duck, along with honeycakes and other sweet dishes. There were also the more popular dishes: steaming pizzas and pastas. Everybody tucked in and ate happily. Jayda filled her plate with food but wondered what to drink. _I wish I had some of Dad's special Coco_, she thought, feeling homesick for the first time since stepping foot there. A steaming mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows appeared at her side. Noticing her startled expression, Chiron chuckled and said, "It gives whatever you wish for. I've known people to wish for blue cherry coke." His expression darkened for a fleeting moment and he seemed thousands of years old. _Which he is._

Just then a satyr burst through. "New camper came in just now, by his account, it seems like he held off a hell-hound just outside!" The cabin counselors got up and rushed out with Chiron, telling everybody else to remain seated. They reached the edge of camp where the pine was situated and found a well-built boy resting against the trunk. He had wounds and gashes, none deep though. His shirt was soaked with sweat and he was panting badly. His face made Jayda stop in her tracks.

"Hey Jay."

"JEFF?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

He winced. "Don't shout in my ear. Anyways, I got scratched up pretty bad, huh? Tell me never to mess with a big, bad dog again."

"Not the time to make jokes, Jeff. Why did you come here?"

"Your dad told me you'd gone to a camp on Long Island. I decided to pay my best friend a visit and see what she was doing at a summer camp before summer." he said sarcastically.

"This isn't a camp for-" Just then Chiron came out in his wheelchair form. "Young man, who brought you here?"

"I came here by myself sir."

"Did you see what you fought?"

"It was like something out of hell, sir; huge, black and red-eyed."

"That is an accurate description. What is your name?"

"Jeffrey Watson sir, or Jeff if you prefer."

"Well then, Jeff, do you two know each other?"

"We are best friends sir."

"Ah I see, well, you must come in then. We'll have someone clean up your wounds and you may have dinner then."

"Before that sir, there's something I want to tell you. The hound sir, it looked at me and said in a raspy voice, _where is the girl?_ I don't know what it meant sir."

Chiron's face lost its color again. "These are not good omens, we must prepare for the quest imme-"

He was stopped by a glowing hammer sign above Jeffrey's head. "Seems like we have a new camper; Jeffrey Watson, son of Hephaestus!" _Wow, I mean I knew his mom was a mechanical engineer and that he loved Shop class and made stuff for me, but that he was a son of Hephaestus? _She followed everyone back inside. Chiron turned to her. Before he could say anything, she burst out, "I want to have Jeff for my second quest member."

"The omens are not good and we must start the quest soon so I agree. If you are comfortable with him, I have no problem whatsoever. Let him recover till morning and then we shall see."

Annabeth asked, "But how will we go if we can't travel by foot or by ship?"

Jayda answered with a grim determination, "Then we fly."

**A/N: How'd you like it? I'm so sorry it took me long to update but that's how it's gonna be. I'll probably update this one at least twice a week and the others once a week. I also require a creative person to act as my muse for Persephone All Over Again. I will not update till I get at least 10 reviews. So R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: I see many people liked the previous chapter and I'm glad! Just to clear things up, Percy ain't dead, just missing because it now follows a timeline. Now, the official result up till now of the poll is: 3 for Leo, 5 for Jeff (he is the OC I was talking about, born of my own imagination.), 1 for poor Percy and 2 for her becoming a Hunter of Artemis. So, for now, I've decided, on the quest its Jeff along with her wondering how Percy would be as a BF, then meeting him and a small crush. Before leaving for the quest though, she'll become good friends with Leo. Okay? Good. Now, if anyone wants to voice their opinion **_**nicely**_**, they may leave a review. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any characters or story aside from Jayda and Jeffrey. **

_Jayda answered with a grim determination, "Then we fly."_

Annabeth looked shocked for a second and then answered, "That actually makes sense. We can't go by ship and the Argo II still isn't complete, and we can't go by foot. Besides, it's too dangerous. We have an inkling of who we're dealing with and if our suspicions are true, we have to minimize our time on land."

Chiron nodded. "You must leave as soon as you can. I propose that you try out your weapons and such tomorrow and leave the next morning."

"That makes sense," Jayda said. "I'm going to get some rest now. I'll see you all in the morning." She walked off towards her cabin. "Jay! Jay! Wait up!" She turned around to see Jeffrey jogging towards her. She smiled and slowed down, allowing him to catch up as she observed him. He seemed to have healed up well, any superficial wounds he had had were closed up now though she could tell he was feeling tired. "Jeff, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. My leg still hurts but me being awesome, I'll manage with it."

"You're too modest."

They bantered back and forth all the way to her cabin. When they reached, Jayda turned around to say goodnight but was stopped by the look in her best friend's eyes. "What's up Jeff?"

"You are." Then he leaned down to kiss her. She pulled just in time to avoid it. "Are you crazy Jeff? You have a girlfriend! It's not like you've shown any interest in me before either!"

"Not any more, I don't. She went off with another guy, saying she doesn't love me anymore. Even if I still had her, it's not like this could work out, what with her being mortal and all."

"Gods can mate with mortals, why can't you?"

"It's not like that Jay, and you know it! It'll be a hard life for all of us," he gestured around, "and a normal life isn't guaranteed."

"I know Jeff, I know." She ran her hands through his hair. "You're still hung up over her and just looking to soothe yourself. This isn't the right way to do it. I'll be there to support you through this. That's what BFFs are for."

"Did you just say BFF?"

"Yeah, so what?" she said defensively.

"That's such a- such a Hannah Montana phrase!"

"You watched Hannah Montana?" she said incredulously, trying not to laugh.

"It was on! I was bored, it was raining, and mom had made cookies: it just kind of happened!"

"You're talking as if you had a one-night stand with some hooker!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Goodnight Jeff. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night Jay!" He called over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes and went in. Not bothering to switch on lights, she grabbed a pair of pajamas and went into the bathroom, deciding to have a shower. She grinned at the jet shower that took up half a wall on one side and quickly stripped down. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water, moaning happily as the hot water eased out her tense muscles and unknotted her back. She quickly shampooed her hair with lemon soap and washed it out. It was amazing how a good bath made you feel so much better. She stepped out and dried herself, pulling on her night-clothes and brushing her teeth. She padded onto her bed and slipped under the covers, wondering how she went from popular school girl to having the burden of leading a quest on her shoulders.

Jayda blinked her eyes twice in response to the bright sunshine flooding the room through the windows. She yawned and stretched in a cat-like manner and clambered out of bed. At first she didn't realize where she was then the previous day's events came back to her mind. So it wasn't all a nightmare. _I really do have to go on a life-threatening quest to do God knows what,_ she thought. Stumbling into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and changed into a pair of jeans, an orange T-shirt she'd been given the day before and sneakers, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Satisfied at last, she put on her charm bracelet and watch. She headed out in the direction of the breakfast hall, where she assumed everyone would be. She met Annabeth who was heading the same way. "'Morning Annabeth."

"Good morning Jayda. Going to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm ravenous. Any idea where I have to sit today?"

"Chiron had a table set up for you, next to Zeus, where Jason sits and in front of Poseidon, where P-Percy u-used to sit."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this Percy? And why do you look so sad when you mention him?" When Jayda looked at Annabeth's face, she wished she hadn't been so brazen.

"Percy Jackson was- is a son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus and my boyfriend. A few months ago, he went missing. One night, I hugged him and told him to go to sleep and the next morning I checked on him and he wasn't there!" she said, growing angrier with each word said.

"Annabeth, don't worry; we'll all work together to get him back. I promise." Jayda said softly. Annabeth nodded and they entered the hall. Jayda spotted her table and made her way over. She settled down happily and noticed that the table wasn't too big, so it didn't seem lonely, nor did it seem too small. She smiled gratefully at Chiron. She wished for blueberry pancakes and syrup and apple juice and was delighted to find that it appeared in a pretty China plate and crystal glass, looking sophisticated and refined. She forked over a pancake into the fire and wished. _Mommy, if you can hear me, please help me and guide me. I'm so scared_, she thought. Oddly enough, she received a blank signal in response. She sighed and dug into her food, slurping it down with her drink.

Once she was done, she got up and was about to leave when Leo and Annabeth came up to her. "We've been told to test your combat skills, to prepare you for the upcoming quest," Annabeth explained and Leo grinned. Jayda blanched at the thought of fighting these seasoned warriors. She followed them, with Annabeth leading and the two trailing behind. Leo leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry Jayda, I've been here a few days only too. It's not that hard, once you get the basics."

He fiddled with some scrap pieces of metal and opened his palm to show a little bronze bird, chirping merrily. He put it up and let it fly away. "They don't die and they come back to me for repairs too," he explained, seeing her befuddled expression. Her face cleared and she nodded.

They had reached the arena by then. Leo and Annabeth picked up their swords and shields and strapped on armor. Jayda hung around, not knowing what to do until Annabeth said, "Activate your weapon, shield and armor. We'll have a fight, then we do dagger-throwing and afterwards, you have archery with one of the Apollo kids."

Jayda activated her sword and tapped the dial of her watch. She watched in amazement as the shield spiraled out and armor grew on her body, and the sword elongated to its full length. She gave it a few practice twirls and then took up a battle stance. "First you spar with Leo and then me."

Jayda faced her opponent. He made the first strike and she blocked it with a little difficulty. The guy didn't look it but he was wrapped in layers of lean muscle. They struck, blocked and parried when Jayda feinted to one side and swept out his legs from the other. He was now sprawled out on the floor.

Annabeth didn't give her a rest. With a battle cry she attacked and Jayda bent backwards to avoid getting maimed. She went in for a hit and was blocked easily. Soon, their fight became more of a wild dance, both leaping back and forth and fighting easily. Annabeth increased her intensity and Jayda responded with increased vigor. _She's tiring_, Jayda noted, _and so am I_. Jayda reached into her deepest reserves of strength and began pushing her back. Her opponent noted this and fought back. A crowd had gathered, watching the two girls. Jayda now thought of a way to beat her. She feinted to one side but Annabeth didn't fall for it, exactly as she had hoped. When she swung to the other side, Jayda twirled around and wrested Annabeth's sword out of her hands with a quick move. She put her sword's point against Annabeth's neck.

"Checkmate."

**A/N: Oooooh! I love the way I finished that off! Sorry for the long delay. Expect update next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: I would first of all like to give to a shout-out to KabraPotterJackson, who's been very nice and has offered to help me out with ideas for my story Persephone All Over Again. Do check out her story Oasis Jackson. It's pretty good. I'll be mainly requiring you help for creative ideas for it and nothing for this story at least. Also, for my story Forever And Always, I have decided to make it all Percabeth with any other requested pairings interspersed. Capiche? Good. Also, I am thinking about doing a different fic: so tell me Prachel or Percabeth?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO except for this story's plot and my two OCs- Jayda and Jeffrey.**

"_Checkmate."_

Annabeth froze momentarily with shock and humiliation at being beaten by a newbie then carefully masked her emotions behind a neutral façade. "You're better than I expected. Let's progress to dagger throwing," she said and turned to the crowd, "What are you lot waiting for? Get back to your activities, people!"

The crowd shuffled off and Annabeth turned to Jayda with a wicked smile. "Let's see your dagger throwing skills. Let me set up the targets first." She set about putting up the boards at varying distances and heights, not to far because of the short range daggers have. Once she was done, she walked up to Jayda and told her to summon her knives. Jayda now had them strapped on her thighs and arms. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Annabeth slid a set of knives out of her sleeves, from the traps around her arms and threw them one-by-one with great speed. Each went and struck the boundary of the bull's-eye and the ring around it on each of the targets. She smirked and gestured to her to practice. Jayda took a deep breath, pulled a knife out and threw it. It struck the second innermost ring on the closest target. Summoning up confidence, her arms began to move automatically. Within a space of five seconds, each and every knife had either hit bull's-eye or the ring around it. Annabeth's smile dropped from her face. "Good, that means we can progress onto archery now."

She gestured to a tall boy standing at the edge of the arena. "This is Will Solace and he'll check your skills with a bow." Will sauntered up to her and grinned. "Hi, are you ready to start? Get your bow and quiver." His face was priceless as he saw the beautiful ivory and gold-edged bow with swan feather arrows appear in her arms. "These are great. Where'd you get them?"

"A gift from my mother."

Will just shook his head and pointed to the row of targets which had been set at greater distances this time. He nocked and arrow and let it loose. It went flying and struck the very centre. He then proceeded to impale arrows in each and every target. "Well, I don't expect much from you seeing as you have no experience, but give it a try."

"Actually," she smirked, "I've been taking archery lessons practically all my life." She fired arrows one-by-one, each flying faster than the eye could process, and split the previous arrows right down the middle. "That enough for you?" she said to Will and then added, "Close your mouth, you might catch a fly."

She stalked off into the woods.

Jayda seethed in the branch she was nestled in, high above the ground. (She'd always been able to climb like a monkey) It wasn't her fault she'd lost her temper. Will had acted stuck-up and Annabeth was being bitchy. What had she done to irk them so? Why were they so dead set against her; why did they label her as incapable of doing anything worthwhile?

She stared down at her hands. Maybe it was because of her parentage. She was pretty sure Hera wasn't supposed to have children. She would be labeled as an outcast for however long she stayed. Then she groaned. She'd asked Annabeth to come on the quest and couldn't even ask her to not go now. That would be downright mean.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a twig snapping below. In one swift movement, she jumped off the branch and dropped to the ground lightly, sword and shield at the ready. "It's just me." The blonde intruder stated calmly, not even flinching at the show of hostility. Jayda lowered her hackles and sheathed her sword and compacted her shield.

"You'll miss lunch if you don't come now." The sun was high in the sky and she'd not even noticed. She began walking alongside Annabeth, trying to get up the courage to ask her a question. "Why do you hate me so much?" she blurted out finally. She thought Annabeth would just deny it but rather she just cocked a brow and pondered the answer.

"I don't really hate you. It's more like I can't really stand your mother. You look so much like her, except for your eyes. You have your father's eyes. Your mother… was- is not my favorite person, so forgive me if I come across as rude. She's had it in for me since an incident."

"I don't really mind about your opinion but you know that any kid's gonna defend his parents. So for that, I'll never forgive you but I hope that apart from it we can still be good friends." At that, for the first time since Jayda'd met her, she was granted a genuine smile. By this time, they'd reached the dining hall. Both the girls parted and Jayda was about to sit when Chiron clip-clopped up to her and said, "Jayda, I must talk to you. You must leave for the quest as soon as you can. Tomorrow morning has been set for the time. Rest today and pack. We shall meet at Thalia's pine at 7 o'clock tomorrow."

Jayda allowed her uncertainty and fear to show for a moment and Chiron's face softened. "Child, everything happens for a reason. **(A/N: Anybody get the Lemony Snickett reference? No? Ok…)** Mayhap that this has one too, important for you. Keep faith." Jayda nodded and sat down. She wished for pasta and lemonade and picked at her food. Her appetite had vanished. She sighed and set down her fork. She got up and went to her cabin. She pulled out a big and sturdy backpack, light blue with an angel on it, and began packing. She put in two pairs of clothes, a compass, her pack of ambrosia, a big canteen of nectar and at the very bottom, in the baby blankets, the letters and photos. She stroked them tenderly and wiped away tears. On top she laid the necklace. She set out clothes for the next day: comfortable jeans, an orange CHB T-shirt and combat boots. She set the watch and bracelet next to it, with her sword's sheath. The sun was now starting to set. She lay down on her bed, wondering when she'd get her life back and fell asleep wishing it was all a dream.

**A/N: Next chapter- quest starts! Oh joy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please vote on my profile poll regarding who Jayda should fall in love with. Till next time, adios amigos! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you thought this was an update but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on indefinite hiatus. There is a shit-load of stuff going on right now and I need time to come to terms with that, and having the pressure of updating regularly is not helping right now. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, but I need to deal with stuff. I'm sorry to let you know about this because I hoped like hell that it wouldn't come to this point. I may update near mid-May at minimum but don't expect any before that. Once again, I'm truly sorry!**

**Rock on people!**

**jumpingandfalling**


	12. Chapter 12

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Okay so my hiatus is officially over! I am so sorry you guys had to wait this long but at least I ended it before my said date, mid-May. Anywho, I've decided that updates will be once in two weeks unless I grind out a chapter beforehand and find time to update. I have also put up a new story- Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! Do check it out; I'm sure you'll love it! I deleted my two previous A/Ns but have left the first one!**

**Disclaimer: Is Rick Riordan a girl? I don't think so.**

The sun streamed through the window, making Jayda squint and open her eyes. She jerked upright and let out a sigh of relief when she noted that it was only 5:30. They'd agreed to meet near Thalia's pine at 7, so that left her with plenty of time to get ready. That was good, because in the mornings she could take up to forty minutes to get ready.

She got into the shower, washing her hair out and removing the dust and grime of the previous day. She'd been told how demigods rarely got a chance to clean themselves on quests and she savored this chance. Wrapping herself in a towel, she plodded out into her room and noted how hot it was. She swapped her jeans for shorts and quickly dressed and exited, picking up her pack and putting on all her weapons.

She didn't feel like having any breakfast, so she grabbed some juice and a breakfast bar. She fondly remembered how her dad emphasized the importance of a healthy breakfast. Quickly chewing, she ran down to the Camp boundaries, where she saw no one. She looked at her watch; it was 6:30 already. She settled down at the base of the pine, ready to wait a while for Jeff and Annabeth.

She must have fallen asleep because the next minute, Jeff was shaking her awake and telling her to come with him to the Pegasi's stable. She followed him sleepily, till she bumped into him when he stopped suddenly. She was about to make an annoyed comment when her eyes alighted upon the scene in front of her. Chiron and another satyr were trying to control one of the Pegasi, a wild one by the looks of it. It had a magnificent aura around it, as if it came from Olympus itself. It was white with a golden mane and Brown hooves. Its coat was shiny but its mane was tangled.

As if by some force, Jayda was drawn towards it, despite Annabeth and Jeff's warnings. The Pegasus calmed down gradually as she came nearer but still bucked and whinnied. Chiron and the satyr came away from it and she touched its nose with a hand. Immediately, the Pegasus stopped protesting and nuzzled her hand. Her other hand came up and stroked his mane, combing out the knots. She dug around for something to give it and was handed lumps of sugar, which she fed it one by one.

_Are you the Special One? _A voice said in her head, leaving her taken aback but she answered none the less.

_Is it you? _She asked looking at the Pegasus.

_Yes, it is I._

_You sound so different from the rest of them._

_Perhaps you could say, I'm older and less… flamboyant than my brothers and sisters. I sense a kindred spirit in you. Do you wield the Set of Divine?_

_I do._

_Then it is you who I have been waiting for. My lady, I pledge allegiance to you. I shall follow you to the ends of the Earth and Heaven. _With that, the Pegasus bowed to Jayda. She looked shell-shocked for a moment and then bowed in turn. _Thank you, wise Pegasus. I am honored. What may I call you?_

_I have no name, so you may name me as you see fit._

_May I call you… Snowfire?_

_It would be my honor to wield such a worthy name._

Then she turned to everybody and said, "Well? Shouldn't we be leaving now?"

Annabeth was the first to recover. She shouldered her pack and led everyone to the camp boundaries, with Blackjack, Porkpie and Snowfire following behind. "Wait!" Leo ran up to Jayda and handed them all something. "These are for you. They're inflatable sleeping arrangements; they can become both sleeping bags and tents for two each. I had them enchanted by Hecate's cabin so it'd be easy for you to… well, all you got to do is press this tiny button," he gestured to a red circle, "once or twice, depending on what you need." He trailed off awkwardly and scratched his head with his hand. On an impulse, Jayda flung her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you so much Leo. I won't forget this."

He hugged her back and said, "Come back safe Jayda."

Chiron cleared his throat. Jayda blushed and removed her arms from around him and sent a glare to a smirking Annabeth. She turned to the centaur. "I'm sure we decided that we're supposed to go to the Arctic Circle. We look for uncharted land, is that right?"

"Correct, child, that is where the Riphean Mountains are supposed to be. But remember, no demigod has gone there before so we do not know what may happen. That means you must always be on the alert. I suggest that when you rest, someone stays on guard. It helps to prevent unpleasant… surprises." Chiron looked grim and Jayda visibly gulped.

After some final advice, the three demigods climbed onto the Pegasi, Chiron having provided protective covering for them, and took off, circling overhead as the demigods waved goodbye to Chiron, Leo, Jason and Piper. Then, they turned towards the north and headed towards the Acadia National Park, their first stop.

**A/N: How'd you like the first chapter after hiatus? Admittedly, I am out of practice but this is the best I can do right now. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Aha! Another chapter so soon! You lucky ducks! Anyway, all those who didn't see, I replaced my previous author's note with a chapter so if you haven't read that, do so before this one, it'll make things a little clearer. So the quest's on now and there's a bit of action in this chapter. Also, the poll on my profile about who Jayda should be romantically involved with is off. I must say, the response has been really delayed the previous chapter, but I'm sure my followers didn't mean too.**

**Jlover97: I updated and you just guessed a part of the story, so I'll be PM-ing you part of that chapter!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the story and I'm pretty sure Jayda ain't too powerful: she doesn't have special powers over domains like Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason or Hazel rather all she has are great fighting skills, a mind worthy of a child of Athena and the power to communicate with animals. But remember, a brighter flame burns out faster... (major clue!) :) **

**Silena Annabeth Grace: I'm so glad you like the story and that you're happy I updated! Expect the next Sunday or Monday by latest! **

**All those who would like sneak-peeks for the next chapter, let me know! I also don't have many chapters left, maybe five? No sequel, that's a promise. We crossed 5,000 views! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too sleepy to make up something creative but duh!**

Jayda whooped as Snowfire put on speed and flew ahead of the others. "This is _awesome_!" she shouted, "How can I have not done this before?"

"You didn't know it was possible then!" Annabeth yelled back.

"I am going to ignore that comment!"

"I didn't tell you to pay attention in the first place!" Jayda puffed comically and reached out her hands to touch the fluffy clouds. They'd been flying for a few hours now and she was sure they were near their first checkpoint.

It was a while before she spotted the tell-tale signs of a national park: the usual cars and vans honking loudly. "We need to land somewhere secure. Find a cove of trees or something."

It wasn't long before Jeff pointed out an area hidden by bushes and trees. "We can land there."

"Good, but we'll have to make our landing as unnoticeable as possible," said Annabeth.

"Yeah 'cause how unnoticeable are flying horses with three teenagers on them, right?" Annabeth scowled at her sarcastic comment. Jayda rolled her eyes and led them down. Despite her fears, nobody but a little girl noticed the Pegasi. She started yelling for her mom 'to get me a flying pony!' Her distracted mom could do nothing but nod and that seemed to satisfy her.

_Will you stay nearby? We'll be back soon. We only need a bathroom and food break. I'll bring you back something to eat. We shouldn't encounter any monsters but I would be… it would be nice to know you are safe. _She looked at Snowfire. He just whinnied which she understood to be a yes.

Jayda led them out of the trees sneakily. She was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be there. Once they got in the tourist area, they relaxed and tried to blend in with the crowd. "I think we should go to the utility area. **(A/N: So sorry, never been there so I don't know anything. If you do, let me know and I'll try to correct it if I can.) **We'll have lunch. It's 1:30."

Annabeth and Jeff nodded and they set off at a quick pace, looking around warily for anything out of the ordinary. They reached the café soon. Going in, they asked for a table and sat down at the booth. They picked up the menu. A waitress came up and asked for their order. The way she looked at them made the hair at the nape of Jayda's neck stand up in alarm. Her hunger overcame her suspicions so she ignored her instinct. That was the biggest mistake a demigod could make: it usually got you killed.

"We'll have three cheeseburgers, three small fries and three lemonades. And a banana split to share later. Thanks." The waitress gave a creepy smile and went to get their order. Jayda voiced her fears to Annabeth in a whisper and she nodded. "I know, I've been keeping an eye on her for a while. She could just be a really weird waitress or she could be a monster in disguise, which is usually what happens to the unlucky demigods."

The waitress got a tray full of food and placed plates in front of everyone. "Hey, we didn't order the pizza!" Jeff shouted but the waitress was already gone. He shrugged and said, "Oh well, it's free food." He dug in enthusiastically. Jayda and Annabeth exchanged uneasy glances and resisted the urge to eat it as well. They watched disgustedly as he ate like a pig.

"Wha? Is fwee food!"

"That doesn't mean you have to eat like starving man."

"I'm a hungry teenager. What do you expect?" He'd finally chewed and swallowed the steaming mouthful of margherita pizza. They finished their food quickly and were about to leave when the waitress returned with a tray. She batted her eyelashes in a sickly-sweet way and said, "Your dessert is still left _sir_." Jeff stuttered, "Uh-no… we don't- me-"

"Would you mind coming to the back please?"

"Yes he would, we need to go!" Jayda shook Jeff as she and Annabeth collected their bags.

"_You are not going anywhere_!" The waitress transformed into a hideous creature with a donkey leg. "_What is that_?" Jayda shouted. "That is a dracaena! Run!" Annabeth yelled back amidst the shouts of the mortals who were seeing Zeus-knows-what.

The dracaena hissed, "You demigods have another problem too: DDD. Demigod Death Disorder, which means you are prone to getting killed. Unfortunately, it's going to happen to you three _right now_."

The monster lunged at them and Jayda quickly activated her sword, Annabeth got her knives ready and Jeff got out a wicked-looking hammer. Annabeth engaged her in combat while Jayda and Jeff tried to find an opening. The monster somehow managed to evade all three of them. After a while of thrusting and parrying, Jayda managed to find a blind spot and went in for the kill. The dracaena turned just in time to block it, which was her fatal mistake. Annabeth attacked from behind and this time the monster wasn't fast enough. She disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Annabeth and Jayda exchanged another glance and looked at the café. "Let's go. I don't want to pay for damages."

"Sure. Let's get some doggy bags first, just in case we get hungry on the way. Then we need to get out of here fast," Annabeth replied.

They set about collecting food and water. Once they were done, they walked out of the back entrance, hoping that they wouldn't be spotted. That wasn't to happen. "Hey, you kids come back here!" someone shouted. The demigods broke into a run and made their way to where they'd left Snowfire and the others. They burst into the clearing, startling the Pegasi. Jumping on their backs, they took off into the sky, heading for Lake Baker in Canada.

They were airborne and above their destination when it happened. Jeff called out, "Guys? I-I don't feel so well…" Before Jayda could get close to him, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious. "NO!" Jayda shouted but she was too late. Porkpie had panicked and Jeff was plummeting towards the lake below.

**A/N: Ah! Cliffhanger much? I feel like killing this guy off: should I or…? Let me know in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Hee hee! I'm so happy about the cliffy last chapter! **_**Oh what a wonderful day, what can I say? **_**Sorry, I just had a glass of ice tea; sugar always makes me go a bit **_**wrong**_** in the head. So, I decided not to kill poor little Jeff off, it makes things so much more **_**interesting**_**, don't you think? I guess you could say he's **_**my**_** pawn. Anyway, enjoy my little ducklings! Cookies and brownies to all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but this plot and Jayda and Jeff.**

Jayda dove after him, whirling through the skies like a missile on Snowfire's back. Whenever the clouds obscured her vision, she got worried. She knew he hadn't reached the ground yet, she'd have felt it in her bones otherwise. She gave a small sigh of relief when she realized she was very close to him. She reached out a hand and grabbed his shirt, pulling them together. She plopped him behind her and held him fast with one hand and sped towards the ground while Annabeth got Blackjack and Porkpie to follow after them.

She reached the ground and set him down gently. She worriedly noted that his skin was sickly pale and his lips were almost blue. His eyes were fluttering and he kept mumbling her name. Her cheeks flamed red as she realized what that meant. By this time, Annabeth had run up to her. She knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. "It's slow but it's there. I'll give him some ambrosia and nectar but we can't do anything more unless we know how he'll react to that."

Jayda nodded, too overwhelmed with emotion to speak. She knew she'd cry if she tried to say something. She watched numbly as Annabeth opened her bumper pack of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar and forced some down Jeff's throat. Immediately, his breathing eased up and his chest unconstructed though the sickly pallor remained. Jayda felt relieved. She didn't know what she would've done if anything had happened to her best friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth. "We should make camp here. Let's find some trees to give us shelter. It's March anyway, night will come soon and there might be snow soon. Come on." They picked up the bags and carried Jeff over to a clearing Annabeth had spotted with her sharp eyes. It was surrounded by trees on all sides and would help keep out bad weather conditions.

She now noticed how freezing cold it was. The fear and adrenalin had allowed her to be protected against it for a while but it was now wearing off. Annabeth noticed her teeth chattering and said, "We better put up the tents today. How about we put up one, we'll be warmer and I'm sure Leo made these with personal space in mind. They'll be huge. Gather wood for a fire while I set up the tents and make him comfortable inside."

Jayda nodded and set about doing what she'd been told. She even got berries and fruits she knew were edible for the Pegasi, though she knew how much they loved doughnuts. With an armful of wood and food, she stumbled back and saw that Annabeth had already set up the tent, which looked really small, and had made a ring with stones for the fire. She put the food in front of the Pegasi, who were already chewing down on some of the doggy bag food they'd collected earlier.

_Hey, boss' girlfriend's friend, thanks for the food. _Blackjack whinnied.

_Uh, you're welcome?_

Blackjack snorted which made her think that he was laughing at her. She huffed playfully and went in to the tent. To say she was shocked was an understatement. It was actually bigger from the inside. It had three bunks, a carpet with cushions and a full bathroom, with a tiny shower, but a shower nonetheless. It had a small cooking area too. Annabeth had pulled down bedding from one bunk and put up blankets around Jeff, who was lying on the comfy mattress and looked slightly better.

She lit the fire and told Annabeth, "I'll take first watch." She grabbed a couple of blankets, a pillow, her activated sword and her necklace. She even brought her iPod, though she doubted she'd be relaxed enough to sit and listen. She plopped down at the entrance to the tent and set herself up. Under the layer of five blankets, she began feeling warm and drowsy. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little. _Her eyelids closed.

_She was surrounded by white. Ice, it was ice, she realized. And she was cold, so cold… "Young hero, this is what awaits you. Give up now and you might be spared."_

_She spun around to a giant looking at her with amusement. "I am not so lenient with others. But you… you have potential. Join my army now and we can crush the Gods. What have they done for you anyway?"_

_She froze, both literally and figuratively. "I guess you could say I used to have a… thing for your mother. Be grateful that I shall spare you."_

_She finally managed to say, "Who are you?"_

_The giant chuckled in amusement, "I am your worst nightmare."_

She woke up shivering and sweating at the same time. Annabeth was shaking her and yelling. "You fell asleep on guard duty! Are you crazy? We could have been killed!"

Jayda did nothing to deny it. She knew what she did was wrong but at the same time understood the importance of the dream. She told Annabeth what had happened, which made her face go from angry to concerned to thoughtful. "This isn't good. I'm sure something's off about this. It just doesn't feel right."

Jayda looked at her as if she was crazy. "Annabeth, we're on a damn quest that could get us killed. _Nothing_ is _right_ about this!" "You know what I mean." "Of course I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to pass up an opportunity to pull your leg." Annabeth rolled her eyes and tugged her up. "We need to get going. As far as I can tell, Jeff's been poisoned but he's well enough to fly again now. We need to pack. You go feed the Pegasi, I'll do the rest. Put out the fire too."

Jayda grunted and moved to get up and collapsed under the cold wave that hit her when she shed the blankets. She groaned and rushed in to put on more protective clothing. A few minutes later, she'd come out again and folded up the blankets. She then proceeded to douse the fire and cover it up. She whistled for the Pegasi and tossed them some apples and bread.

She was distracted by Annabeth coming out with Jeff leaning on her heavily. "Hey," he grinned weakly and was given a smile by her. They quickly minimized the tent and packed. "Time to go."

They hopped onto the Pegasi with Jeff riding on Snowfire with Jayda. They headed off further north to their next stop: Baffin Island.

**A/N: About all the places mentioned- I felt that Annabeth would've wanted to categorize the journey as much as possible. Due to the long distance, it'd better that way, no? Anyways, as always, review, review, and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Aha, another chapter quite early! This is so your lucky time, I never update that fast. At least, not anymore… anyways, RAINBOWS AND BUNNIES AND DEATH TO BARBIE! Sorry, I just had to say that. So, this chapter is frankly going to be one of my favorites. I don't know why, but… I got a feeling that I'm going to sooooooo enjoy this one! There are also going to be some making-out scenes here so don't read if you mind it too much. Anyway, no more talking! On with it. (I'm not going to bother with a bloody disclaimer anyway; I don't have half the talent Rick Riordan does!)**

Flying. That was all they'd done for the past two days. First to Acadia national park, then Lake Baker, Baffin Island and they were now over Greenland, in one of the colder areas. They touched down for the night in a sheltered cave in the rugged landscape. They covered the Pegasi, who for once were reluctant to fly about. The hard work kept them warm during the day but they knew they'd have to depend on each other's body warmth in the big cave to keep warm.

Jayda and Jeff, who was recovered fully, set up a thick curtain to keep out the wind and built a large fire. Annabeth got dinner ready and set up all the sleeping bags. They huddled together to eat and then Jayda spoke up, "I'm taking up guard duty first." No one bothered to defy her, knowing her stubbornness and being too tired to do so anyway. She grabbed blankets, more this time, and layered herself with sweaters and a thick coat they'd picked up at a store earlier. That still didn't prepare her for the icy blast that hit her face every time she stepped out.

She made herself comfortable, making sure not to get drowsy and stay alert. She was scanning the barren landscape when she noticed some movement behind a few bushes. It was slight but it caught her eye nonetheless. She leapt up and sword and shield at the ready, crept to the spot and parted to the bushes slowly to find a… a wolf?

What was this, some kind of joke? This was no threat. It was a small wolf cub, licking a hurt foot. It made her heart melt to see an innocent creature in distress like that. She slowly made her way to it and knelt down beside it. It really was hurt, anybody could see that clearly. She picked it up gently and the cub didn't even protest. She noted that it was a slivery-white color with emerald-green streaks on its fur and emerald-green eyes.

She bundled it up and went back in to the cave, pulling in the blankets and pillows she'd left outside. Annabeth glanced up and saw what she was holding. "Gods Jayda, we have to treat it. Bring it here." Annabeth let it lay down in front of the fire and ground together a paste of some herbs and nectar. She mashed it together with water, strained it and soaked rags with it. She bound its foot with the cloth and put the rest in a jar.

The wolf fell asleep from relief and Jayda leaned against the wall and rested. Annabeth got up and went out for guard duty and Jeff was resting for his shift after a few hours. Both of them knew not to ask Jayda to go for duty, she'd been working twice as hard as them for the past few days, taking up guard and training and sparring with the others.

"So, you found a wolf cub, huh?" Jeff grinned.

"What can I do? I'm just awesome that way." Jeff beckoned to her and she plopped down beside him. She turned to look at him and he noticed how the flames made her face look more beautiful than that of Aphrodite herself. He couldn't help himself: he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Jayda froze for a moment and then melted, kissing him back with passion and vigor. She'd been having weird feelings for him for a while, and it had finally culminated in this.

He bit her lip and she gasped, allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth, exploring. She clutched at him and they rolled down, Jayda beneath him. They were in a frenzy of passion, Jayda sliding her hands over his toned torso and Jeff roaming his hands all over her. He pushed a hand under her shirt and she moaned as he stroked her breasts. She sucked at his neck, covering all the delicate points.

An astonished cry made Jeff and Jayda break apart and rush out, weapons at the ready. "What happened?"

Annabeth pointed to a silvery arrow stuck on the walls of the cave, with a note pinned underneath it.

_Demigoddesses,  
Lady Artemis asks for your presence at the camp of the Huntresses. She invites you for dinner and wishes to talk to you. You shall be expected to reach in ten minutes' time.  
Till then,  
Lieutenant of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, moon and wild,  
Thalia_

The said girls glanced at each other and with mutual consent, headed in to collect their things. "Jeff, you must stay here with your pack and Porkpie. I'll send you an Iris Message when we are finished. We are leaving with our things and the Pegasi. He nodded and they collected their things quickly. Waving goodbye to him, they jumped on the Pegasi, Jayda pulling the cub covered in blankets into her lap, and took off, not knowing how long it would be till they met again.

The demigods flew hard, with an alert eye. They spotted the camp and landed swiftly, sliding down gracefully.

Thalia met them, flying into Annabeth at a huge speed, nearly knocking her over. "Annie, Annie, Annie, it's so good to see you. Come on, come on, come on, Lady Artemis wants to meet you. Oh, who is this?" she said, looking at Jayda.

"I'm Jayda, daughter of Hera." Thalia sucked in her breath and looked at Annabeth. "She's the one Chiron was…?"

"Yes Thals, that's her." She turned to Jayda. "Nice to meet you Jayda, now come on, my Lady is waiting for you." She led them to a tent larger than the others. On entering, Jayda saw a bed, a desk and silvery-white wolves similar to the one she found lying about the room. Sitting on a chair was a girl who looked about twelve with auburn hair and silver eyes. Annabeth and Thalia bowed and she followed their example. "Rise, my Lieutenant and brave demigoddesses. Jayda, it's been so long since I've seen you last."

"M-My lady?"

"You do know that you've been blessed by the Goddesses of Olympus? Well, I was one of them. We had been entrusted with your safety. Almost always, one or the other of us was looking out for you. After all, you are as much our child as your mother's."

To Jayda, it felt weird that a Goddess who looked so young would refer to her as a 'child'. "Thalia, Annabeth, could you please wait outside? I wish to talk to her alone." The two reluctantly backed out of the opening and walked off together.

"My child, show me the cub." Jayda was surprised at how she knew but she brought out the cub she'd wrapped in blankets and tucked in her coat. Its leg seemed to be healing nicely. "This is the same breed of wolf we keep with us, a female but a cub. I am glad you have helped it so. Give it to me."

The pup made a contented noise as it was passed to Artemis' hands. She stroked its fur and all wounds closed up immediately. She handed it back. "She has chosen you. You may name her."

"May I… may I name her Kyra? And those streaks and her eyes…"

"They are the color of your eyes." Jayda looked astonished at this and Artemis chuckled.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you child. I have an offer to make you."

Fifteen minutes later, Jayda walked out of Artemis' tent with pale skin, pursed lips and worried eyes. Annabeth saw her but decided against interrogating her. "Jayda we should get going. Jeff'll be waiting for us and we need to sleep. We're going to have an early start tomorrow."

Jayda nodded and they got ready to leave. Waving to Thalia and the others, they took off and flew fast and hard back to the cave. They burst in to find it empty. "Jeff? Jeff, where are you? JEFF?" Jayda began panicking. She saw the scattered objects he had in his pack, as well as his sword and traces of blood. Only Porkpie was there, the stupid Pegasus, whinnying and snorting and kicking till she calmed him down. Even then you could tell he was terrified.

"He's been taken." Annabeth confirmed Jayda's suspicions, kneeling down to look at something.

"Well, let's go get him!"

"Jayda, it's not that simple. We're tired and can't fight; their hiding place is surely in the Riphean Mountains, a day's flight from here. It'd be like giving them our heads on a silver platter. Wait the night and I promise we'll go in the morning. For now, we should sleep." Jayda nodded tersely, seeing the logic in her words without an argument. She rolled out the sleeping bags and slipped in quickly. She watched curiously as the young wolf took up place in front of the entrance, near the Pegasi.

She was too tired to watch any further and she fell into a dreamy sleep.

_She was standing somewhere but everything around her was white. The only color in the room was a tall, handsome boy. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt a sudden urge to grab his face in her hands and kiss the life out of him. A rosy blush spread out on her cheeks as she studied his features: messy raven hair, twinkling se-green eyes a completely different shade from hers, and laughing features._

_He walked over to her slowly, a smile playing on his lips. He embraced her gently and whispered, "I missed you Jay." He leaned down and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. They kissed passionately, lips moving in synchronization. He held her tightly to himself._

_They pulled away and he chuckled at her face, leaning forward and putting their foreheads together. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, a force began pulling him back. He began shouting and clawing his way towards her. She did the same but it seemed like a huge invisible hand was pulling her backwards. She watched as the guy she loved was taken away from her. Sobs tore out of her and at the same time she had a realization._

_She knew this boy, the much talked-about Hero of Olympus: Perseus Jackson._

She woke up in a sweat and could swear that for a moment, she smelt the ocean breeze before it was swept away by the wind.

**A/N: YEAH! I liked that last part. I originally planned to leave it till 'Perseus Jackson' but decided it would look weird if I put that in the next chapter. Anyway, review, review, and review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! So, I had a reviewer who wanted Jayda to fall for Percy, but I wrote the chapter way before. I hope you guys won't kill me, but I somehow wanted to project a real dilemma for Jayda in the romantic department. Now, I'm hoping for more reviews this chapter, so don't disappoint me coz: more reviews, favs, follows- happy author- more typing- more updating- happy fans- more reviews! See how the cycle goes? Yeah, I don't either.  
Now, without further ado, I present… the chapter!**

_She knew this boy, the much talked-about Hero of Olympus: Perseus Jackson._

She woke up in a sweat and could swear that for a moment, she smelt the ocean breeze before it was swept away by the wind. She shook her head and cleared away the thoughts whirling around her mind; from the kiss with Percy to how'd they get Jeff back. She got up; she clearly wouldn't be getting more sleep. She looked at her wolf cub- Kyra- and her eyes widened. She seemed to have grown to the size of a half-grown wolf overnight. Then she smirked: if Greek Gods existed, why couldn't a wolf on a growth spurt?

_You're funny Jay. _Kyra looked at her and seemed to laugh at her expression. _Wolf on a growth spurt?_

A mind-reading wolf on a growth spurt; yeah, why not?_ Sorry, it just seemed like that. Up for a walk Kyra?_

_Of course I am. _She bounded out and Jayda followed, but not before waking up Annabeth and letting her know. She ran out after Kyra and relished the feeling of the wind in her hair. They reached an open area and played with snow, flopping down after a while, exhausted from all the activity. After a while, Annabeth showed up with their packs and the Pegasi in tow. "We should get going. It's a day ride from here and we need to get there as fast as we can."

Jayda nodded, her joy evaporating at the reminder of what they were supposed to do. As short as the moments had been, she'd savored the time she'd been able to spend with Kyra away from her responsibilities and the possibility of death. She sighed and walked over to them and asked, "How do we get Kyra there?"

"I already thought of that. Here," she showed her a huge basket which was padded and fitted with food and water bowls. "I stopped by Artemis' camp and picked this up." Jayda allowed a mildly impressed expression to cross her face and Annabeth chuckled. They helped the wolf in and attached it to Blackjack and Porkpie like a carriage. Snowfire was left free so that Jayda could scout ahead easily.

They flew into the air and maintained a fast pace for the whole day. By dusk, they were only three hours away from the expected location. They landed and made camp for the night. "Rest well, Jayda, we might have to fight tomorrow." Jayda gave a terse nod in acknowledgement and she set up the tent. Not bothering to keep guard, both fell onto the bunks and slept, leaving Kyra and the Pegasi at the entrance to the tent where they'd be protected from the howling wind.

Jayda had, for once, been sincerely hoping that she could have a dreamless sleep; so how could the Fates grant her that wish when they were opposed to making her life any easier?

_She was in a garden. She could see a castle in the distance, and here among the trees and nearly wild bushes, she saw loveseats covered in vines. She recognized this place. It was her dream to go here once, although she knew it was imaginary. It was the place she'd expected to meet her Prince Charming in. All these thoughts of love should've set off alarm bells in her head but she ignored the clues._

"_This is your dream place? I thoroughly approve of it though. I like going to dream places, so much fun meeting the people I'm interested in there." She turned around to see the most beautiful women ever walk towards her. She knew who it was._

_It was the Goddess of Love herself, Aphrodite._

"_Hello Jayda."_

_She knelt. "Lady Aphrodite."_

"_Get up child. I need to talk to you about something. My domain is, as you know, love and I have noted your very interesting love life. Leo Valdez, Jeffrey Watson and Perseus Jackson too? My, my, you'll turn out to be quite the heartbreaker." She smirked and the demigod blushed fiercely._

"_Lady Aphrodite, this is so different from what I've felt before. I thought Jeff was the one for me but now, Leo was so sweet and… and he's good-looking too. And Percy too, he-he was just so sweet to me and he kisses amazingly." She seemed to realize what she'd said and Aphrodite laughed prettily._

"_It is alright child. I never make it easy for those who I care about the most. I once told Percy that I'd never make his love life easy and now I tell you the same. The path ahead of you is not easy and I expect that you'll make the right choices."_

_She glanced up at the blue sky. "I must leave soon." She took a deep breath. "You've turned out so much better than we'd dared to hope, Jayda Bloomwood. I was one of the Goddesses to bless you, you know. I'm so glad I did. I'm proud to be able to claim that you are as much my child as your own mother's. May the Gods watch over you child." With that, the Goddess disappeared in a cloud of rose perfume._

Jayda woke up and took a shaky breath. She'd just poured out all her feelings in front of a Goddess! Gods, she just didn't know when to keep her mouth shut, did she? She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, just to be woken seemingly seconds later by Annabeth. "Come on, it's nearly 8, so we should get going now." Jayda just sat up grumpily and nearly fell asleep again. She narrowly missed being drenched with water by Annabeth for her sleepiness.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good, now get ready."

Jayda jumped into the tiny shower and sighed in bliss as hot water coursed out and relieved her shivering body. _May the Gods bless Leo! _

She stepped out and bundled up quickly, marching out and grabbing a sandwich from Annabeth. The tent was minimized quickly and they set off again, Kyra napping happily in her basket. Their spirits were low and they didn't feel like making conversation, so the flight was filled with silence. They flew over Norway and entered the sea. Jayda got worried now; if they had to stop it wouldn't be possible. Her thoughts were put to rest by a shout from Annabeth. "I see land!"

They swooped down gently and were relieved to see an island rising out of the Mist. It had probably never been charted by mortals before, seeing how it was smack-dab in the middle of the Arctic Ocean. They saw mountains on the side nearest to them, high enough that they couldn't see anything beyond. "The Riphean Mountains…" breathed Jayda. They flew over them and saw a camp, like the barracks for an army. Except that instead of mortals or demigods, there were monsters.

"This is it," Annabeth said to Jayda. They went in to land near a covered cove in the slope of the mountains. Once they got off, Jayda looked at Snowfire. _Please stay here with Blackjack and Porkpie and take care of our stuff._

_As you say Jayda._

_Thank you._

Annabeth and Jayda strapped on their weapons, Jayda's daggers out and her sword activated and strapped to her hip. Kyra growled. _I'm coming with you; I won't leave you alone!_

_It's too dangerous for you!_

_It's dangerous for you too!_

_I have to do it!_

_And I have to be where you are!_

Jayda finally nodded reluctantly, seeing the logic in her words. They were about to leave when the shadows seemed to bend and a boy stumbled out. He was good-looking, dark hair and obsidian eyes but he seemed younger than them. He was moody-looking, so she guessed that he was a son of Hades.

"Nico?" Annabeth exclaimed. _So that's his name._

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"We're on a quest. What are you doing here?"

"I've been scouting this army since three days for my father. I'm going to sneak in today."

"We're going in too. You can come with us, we can use the backup." He nodded and the four of them stepped out and lightly ran over to the bushes at the edge of the camp. They snuck into the camp behind some tents and saw many Cyclops forging blades. They ran in further and would've made it to the centre if a monster hadn't spotted them and grabbed them. "Trying to sneak in, eh? Let's take you to the Master."

They didn't bother with struggling, knowing it would ultimately be futile. They neared a huge tent, in a rich brown color with gold edging. They were pushed inside and their jaws dropped to the ground at seeing who was inside.

The giant grinned grotesquely and boomed, "Welcome to your doom demigods. I am Poryphyrion, King of the Giants!"

**A/N: TADA! Did you like it? Or was it totally horrible? Just let me know in a review! Also, I got only two chapters and an epilogue left. Then I'll be doing a credits, thanking all reviewers and nice people so few chances to get your name on there left, do it now!**


	17. Chapter 17

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: So my lovelies, not much left now! One more chapter, an epilogue and we're done! So, thank you for all who've been with me since this little project started, and I hope you continue enjoying everything I write in the future. I only wish that my other story: I Run To You would be as appreciated. Do check it out, all right? Thanks! Now for some responses-**

The Invisible Pretender: **Ha, I'm glad you enjoyed this but don't worry, I won't have her fall for Nico too, I have too much on my plate anyways!**

ButterLover2345: **Thank you! And I'd never forget to be awesome, it's built in!**

JLover97: **I updated!**

WiseChic: **Thank you for telling me that! I hope you enjoy this one!**

ckies: **THANK YOU! **

KabraPotterJackson: **Thank you for being such a staunch supporter and a regular reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: Been a while since I did this so, no I don't own it… sadly enough…**

_The giant grinned grotesquely and boomed, "Welcome to your doom demigods. I am Poryphyrion, King of the Giants!"_

"King of the Giants? Isn't that supposed to be Polybotes?" Jayda blurted out and caused Annabeth to face-palm. Porphyrion didn't seem to notice and continued, "Bah! Polybotes is always going around saying he's the King. I did suspect that Mother liked him best." He sniffed indignantly. "But I'll show him, I'll bring over one of the most powerful demigods of this century over to my side. Then we'll see." He grinned, showing off his rotting teeth.

"So, my dears, I suppose you want to know how I managed to do it, don't you."

"Do what?"

"Get them over to my side! The Hyperboreans? You know, big blue people, usually neutral in wars, live beyond the Riphean Mountains and behind the abode of Boreas? No? Ah well…" Something clicked in Jayda's mind. She had seen the Hyperboreans outside, looking utterly miserable as they polished armor and carved swords and spears out of ice. _The child of love must travel north… Neither by foot nor ship… Find the land of never-dying life… Of the people who live far from strife… Beyond the abode of wind of north… Along the way, must face danger and ice… Must face the challenge with companions two… Retrieve what was stolen…Give back what was rightfully of the sea._

She'd flown all the way here, she'd found Hyperboreas, where these Hyperboreans lived, who were apparently the immortal and peace-loving people Porphyrion had brought over to his side. They lived beyond the Riphean Mountains and the abode of Boreas, the North wind; she'd definitely faced danger and ice. What was stolen that she had to return to the sea? That was the only missing piece of the puzzle.

Her thoughts were brought to a close as she, Nico and Annabeth were bound together by their wrists. "My dear, I have a proposition for you. Join me and I will make you queen of heroes. Fight against me and you shall be burnt to ashes. Consider well, I am being generous. You could say I used to have a… thing for your mother." She was filled with revulsion as he leered at her. "I'd rather die than join you," she spat out and he shrugged. "Suit yourself."

They were dragged along to a chamber within the tent, dark except for a ray of light leaking in through a crack. Stripped of their weapons, except for Jayda's as they looked completely ordinary, they were

thrown in and the curtains were shut and sentries posted outside. "Jayda?" a raspy voice probed. She whirled around to see Jeff crawling towards her, his clothes tattered, bruises blooming on every visible surface, and a broken arm cradled with the other. "Gods, Jeff, did they do this to you?" she ranted and fumed with anger. He coughed and she saw a nasty slash across his chest, which was infected.

"Doesn't matter… you have to get out of here. There are ways, I saw them. There's a forest of ice boulders just north of here. You can escape and hide there."

"What do you mean 'you'? You're coming too." She saw his intention in his eyes. "Jeff no, you can't be seriously thinking that!"

"Look at me Jayda! I probably won't survive all the way back to Camp! This cut is infected badly and every second I can feel the pain spreading in my body!"

Jayda looked close to tears. "N-No, th-this c-can't be h-happening! Y-You c-can't b-be _dying_!" Jeff let her cry on his shoulder and both Annabeth and Nico looked plain uncomfortable. Her cries reduced to sobs gradually and she fell asleep.

It seemed like minutes later that she woke up from yet another dream. Another dream about him, Percy, only this time Leo and Jeff had been there as well with looks of betrayal on their faces as she kissed Percy. She shook her head. No way would Percy ever be interested in her when he had Annabeth. But… he'd been the one making advances so was it possible? Then she thought of her predicament. She was glad Kyra had managed to escape.

She looked over at everybody else. They were all asleep as she suspected, Nico mumbling something indecipherable. She sighed. They needed to get out of here and for that. She needed to complete the goddamn quest. What could be of the sea? Then dread pooled in her stomach. Of the sea- that was Poseidon. What could be so important to him? Only one thing: his trident. _Oh fuck._

(Line break)-

She woke up again to the sound of shuffling. An empousa shuffled in. "Master wants to see you." She dragged them up and pushed them out, even Jeff who was in no condition to walk. They entered the same room as yesterday. "Good morning demigods! Today, you die! Fun, isn't it?" Porphyrion said gleefully. "Yeah, totally. I'm just dying with anticipation." Nico drawled out, sounding a lot like Hades.

Jayda's eyes widened in panic. She sent a signal to Annabeth: bust out now. She nodded and they counted down together. Three, two, one… "Charge!" yelled Jayda and slammed the butt of her sword into the demigod who was holding her back, making him crumple to the ground. Annabeth and Nico fought back to back, cutting through the monsters around them, Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron whirling through the air. Jayda activated her sword, daggers and shield, and rendered herself invisible. She snuck out Jeff, the other two following and all of them slicing through monsters. The, she saw it: the trident, glowing and giving off a powerful aura. She took it and as soon as she touched it, she felt like she had the entire majestic, untamed ocean at her control. It was exhilarating.

A growl got her attention. Kyra jumped over the trench and into the fray, snarling and looking like vengeance personified. She tore through the ranks of monsters, guarding the demigods and running after them.

They ran towards the ice boulders and hid in between. They evaded the monsters running after them and hid among the boulders, hunched down on their knees, not making a sound.

A rumbling sound was heard. Annabeth and Nico gasped and scrambled back but the other two were too late. A huge block of ice fell downwards and Jayda froze like a deer caught in headlights. Jeff shoved her to the side and disappeared under the mass of snow. Jayda seemed to gather her wits. "NO!" she shouted and began digging through the snow. "No, no, no, no… this can't be happening…" Her eyes filled with tears as she finally caught sight of him, eyes closed and breathing shallow. He coughed and his eyelids opened a little. "Jayda?" he whispered. "Jeff, I'm here, wait a minute, Annabeth has some ambrosia and nectar. Annabeth!"

He gripped her hand weakly. "No, Jay, this is what was supposed to happen. You can't heal me now. Please, let me go."

Nico looked over with a pained look on his face. "Jayda, I can feel him passing over. Let him go, you're anchoring him here and prolonging his misery. Make his last moments easy." She sobbed wildly, wondering why this was happening. She gave Jeff a sweet, sad smile. "Jeff, I'll never forget you. Don't you dare get reborn okay? I'll come for you someday. I swear." He returned a smile full of pain, sadness and love. "They say that at death, all things become clear. I know one thing for sure now. I love you…" He closed his eyes and breathed for the last time.

Jayda lost it. She shouted and screamed and yelled, kicking and crying. Annabeth and Nico left her alone and IM-ed the Camp, knowing this had to happen. Finally, Kyra stepped in. _Jayda, he lived a good life; honor his memory by fighting against Gaea. Crying won't help, you need to be brave. If not for everybody else, then for him._

_That doesn't make it any easier Kyra. _She buried her face in Kyra's fur, wetting it with her tears. She managed to collect herself soon and got up. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer than absolutely necessary." They walked towards the Pegasi and took off silently, Nico flying on Porkpie. For days, they travelled over land and water as the daughter of Hera grieved for her fallen love.

**A/N: You don't hate me do you? Please don't, I'm still crying. It was necessary. Review please… **


	18. Chapter 18

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: You know what? There's a lump in my throat because I've been crying for ages, feeling so alone. Now I'm writing and just remembering all you lovely readers makes me feel so much better. Sooo, here's the next chapter and some responses-**

**The Invisible Pretender: I was crying while writing this too! I was sad about this but I had to kill him off for the sake of my story... Jeff will live on in my heart forever though:) **

**WiseChic: Yes, he did, but I'm glad you liked it!  
**

**JLover97: Yes yes but be patient!**

**KabraPotterJackson: He's modelled after my dream guy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.**

Jayda, Annabeth and Nico had been called to Olympus. Jayda especially, had been waiting to be able to meet her mother in her Goddess form. She'd been depressed ever since they'd come back from the quest. She'd put the trident near the ocean and a wave had come in and taken it away, noting how it was similar to the way life had taken away Jeff from her. She'd barely eat, taking just enough to keep her healthy and spent all her time training or in her cabin. Occasionally she visited the forge to remind herself of her loss, then stalk away when her heart started to pain too much.

She sighed and looked up at the building in front of her. Who would've thought that the centre of power of the Greek Gods would be in the Empire State Building? She watched curiously as Annabeth asked for a pass to the 600th floor and walked towards the elevator. She smirked as she realized that elevators all over the world played the same annoying music.

She stepped out and looked around in wonder. A path led to the throne room, lined with stalls and gardens on either side. She gulped as she looked down and wondered how it would feel to remain a grease spot for the rest of eternity. She didn't even realize when they reached the throne room and the doors swung open to show the Gods sitting on their seats of power. It was time for her to put on her game face.

She stepped behind the others and strode in after them confidently, without seeming arrogant. She looked around at all the Gods: Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Hestia, and Artemis were looking at her concernedly; Ares was stealing worried glances at her while sharpening a knife; Aphrodite gave her a sad smile; Dionysus was yawning; Apollo and Hermes winked and gave her thumbs-ups and Zeus was glowering at her. Then she was her mother. Sitting next to Zeus, looking as beautiful as she could imagine and smiling at her sadly.

Zeus called the meeting to order. "Demigods, you have done us a great favor by thwarting Poryphyrion's plans and returning my brother's trident." Poseidon cleared his throat, "Jayda Bloomwood, thank you for bringing back my trident to me. You remind me so much of my son, Percy." He cracked a small smile.

Aphrodite spoke up, "My dear, I warned you about the path you had to take. I'm sorry you had to have him snatched away from you. I empathize with you." Jayda nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her vision was blurred by tears. All of them dried up when her mother spoke, "My daughter, I am glad you have made it this far despite your hardships and losses. I am sad that it has scarred you so badly and that you had to lose one of your best friends to accomplish your goal. I-I am also truly sorry that you lived your life without a mother." Her voice broke in the middle of her last sentence.

"Mother, I understand your reasons for doing what you did. It was necessary and so, you couldn't help it. It's alright." Jayda smiled softly. "Pain truly has made you softer in nature," her mother complemented. "Annabeth dear, I know neither of us likes the other but for the great friend and quest-mate you have been for my daughter, I am grateful to you. If you ever require help, do not hesitate to contact me child." Annabeth's face softened and she nodded.

"So, are all in favor of not blasting her to pieces?" Zeus boomed. Hera rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly, "Zeus, I thought we'd gone over this! We're not blasted anyone to bits!" Zeus sulked for a while like a spoilt child. Then Artemis spoke up, "I called Jayda to our camp when they were on their quest and made her an offer. Child, have you thought about it?"

Jayda nodded.

"So, do you accept my offer of joining the Hunt and becoming Junior Lieutenant?"

"I-I do." Everyone in the room had shocked expressions.

"Then repeat the pledge after me." Artemis chanted the words and Jayda repeated them, growing more confident by the word. Once she was done, she gasped and looked at herself, seeing a silver aura around her and her clothes changed from her a tee to a silver shirt and a parka. Her weapons glowed prominently and she seemed to shine. Artemis looked pleased. "Meeting adjourned!" Zeus shouted and everyone got up. Jayda and Kyra followed their Mistress, ready to begin their new lives.

(Line break-)

**A few months later:**

"Spread out, weapons at the ready! Thalia's group will be attacking from the East and we have to cover it from here. No mistakes! We need to do this in one go!" Jayda shouted as she organized her team. They were back in the Arctic, hunting a monster while Artemis attended to some work. Just being her brought back unpleasant memories. She thought back to when she'd joined the Hunt. She'd been accepted easily and Kyra had assimilated well too. They'd made friends quickly, and Thalia and her wolf, Charity, had become their confidantes. She'd taken well to her role as Junior Lieutenant, leading the Huntresses well.

She stalked around the scarce vegetation stealthily as Kyra communicated with the other wolves, telling them the plan of attack. At her count they rushed out and attacked this new breed off monster. To their surprise, it multiplied till a copy was fighting each Huntress. Jayda's eyes narrowed as she fought back, so hard was she fighting that she didn't notice when one its hands sneaked in front of her. She stared in horror at the crimson stain spreading on her silver T-shirt and the knife lodged firmly in her stomach.

She fell back in a ditch and watched helplessly as a mountain of snow fell on her. And just like that, the daughter of Hera passed into the void. For as bright a candle burns, the faster it goes out.


	19. Chapter 19

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Yes, yes she died, I know, I'm just so sad about that but it really was needed for this part y'know! A lot of you reviewed and said that it was really sad and all that and I completely agree but I loved this story too much to sacrifice it so that some people could keep crushing on Jeff… don't worry, I had an unhealthy obsession with the guy too. I'm so sorry for the late update but it is Friday, the day when most people review! Since this is the second to last chapter, it's one of your last chances to get your name into credits! So review! And for some responses!**

The Invisible Pretender**: Well, no she won't meet him actually!**

WiseChic**: Thank you and don't worry, if I like your story, I'll leave reviews too!**

JLover97**: You won't wait long!**

ButterLover2345**: I'm so sorry about that but I hope this chapter will help!**

Violet63**: Did you not read the previous chapters? He did appear in Jayda's dream, didn't he? And I did say that he'd appear… unless I say so, what I said previously always happens. Do not question me.**

darksidegirl12**: Thank you! I'm sorry to hear that that chapter made you cry but I hope the rest made up for it! (I know about lemon cake, it's amazing ain't it?:D)**

Jayda's vision dimmed, till all she could see was blurry snow and then it gave out. A flash of light, and then darkness. When she woke up, the first thing she saw was Jeff. She sat bolt upright, "Jeff! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! I thought you were dead!" She threw herself on him, making him fall to the floor, just enjoying being in his company. He laughed and pulled her off. "Jay, I am. We… we both are… kind of." He worriedly looked over at her shocked face. "The dagger and the snow, they've put you in a state of suspended animation. You're kind of alive but your spirit is wandering, not leaving your live body but being pulled here by your mind, which says this is where you ought to be.

"You see, you aren't really dead, nor are you alive. You were immediately passed through to Elysium here; there was no doubt about that among the judges. You were allowed to keep your memories now and should you ever be brought back, you'll have them then too. You're a special case. It helped though that how furious your mom and Artemis were. They threatened Hades in the throne room apparently." Jayda stifled a laugh; that was so something her mom would do. "Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Jason and Piper, they all stood up for you. But I don't know anything after that really."

Jayda smiled sadly. _Maybe_ _I'll get to see mom and my friends sometime. I really miss them. _She let herself be pulled along by Jeff to her cabin, or more like villa, in a compound. "This is where you can eat, sleep and do whatever you want while you're here. You won't be given permanent residence for a few years, till they're certain no one will bring you back. They're planning to pull your spirit out of your body then." She shuddered and then brightened. She was going to begin her new life down here.

(Line break-)

_One year later:_

Jayda grinned at some joke Jeff made. She'd gotten used to life here and had made a lot of new friends. There had been a sudden influx of spirits for the time she'd been here, but a few weeks ago, it had settled down again. Everyone'd been surprised about that, but it had blown over fast.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a jerk on her stomach. It was slight and she brushed it apart. It returned stronger and stronger until she couldn't fight it. It began dragging her upwards. She reached out and screamed to Jeff, who in turn tried to grab her hand and keep her anchored. It was all in vain. The force just kept pulling her up into the grayish-red sky. Her vision blurred once again and she panicked more, remembering the last time this had happened.

Slowly, black spots began to appear in her vision and then she blacked out.

After what seemed like ages to her, her senses returned to her. She began hearing voices and behind her eyelids she could make out blurred figures running about. She deduced that she was lying on a bed. She was shivering, to her surprise. She hardly ever felt cold. Rather, she'd felt nothing for… for a year. Her year in the Underworld.

Giving up her unconscious act, she opened her eyes and gasped as she found herself in the one place she thought she'd never see again.

"Chiron?"

**A/N: Suspense galore! You obviously know where she is, so just hang on for the last chapter! I had to split it because I didn't think an epilogue should be that long. Sorry for such a short one and the epilogue will be even shorter and a lot of your wishes will come true so review! **


	20. Chapter 20

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: All right, so I didn't get the response I wanted for the last chapter (4 reviews!), but I decided to update anyway! Since this is the last chapter, I would like to appeal to you all to review so that we can touch 100 reviews. It would mean a lot to me please! The hundredth reviewer also gets a sneak-peek of the new story I'm planning, which may or may not have Jayda, so let me know who that is! If you are a member, I'll PM it to you, else if you want, you can supply me your email address and I can mail it, I have no problem. **

**Disclaimer: I don't PJO, unfortunately. Else, heehheehhee…**

Jayda sighed in contentment as the hot water coursed down her body, alleviating the stress of the last few days. Her hands massaged lemon shampoo through her hair, making her tingle with pleasure. Her thoughts wandered back to when she'd been found. To her delight, she was back at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron had explained how a quest to the Arctic had resulted in her body being recovered, everything perfectly preserved. The demigods had been terrified and had flown back to Camp. They'd treated her with ambrosia and nectar for days, reserving the best Apollo healers for her.

He explained the mourning which had taken place in Camp and the celebration when she'd been found. She recounted how she'd been taken to Olympus after that and the surprise bestowed on her. She was told about how the Giant War had been won by the Gods, how she'd played an integral part in that by defeating Porphyrion. And because of that, she'd been granted immortality along with the other heroes of the war. It had come as a shock but then she'd been offered a position as a camp counselor, and Hera's lieutenant when she got tired of that.

Then she'd come back and realized just how empty her life really was.

She sighed and stepped out of the shower, drying herself with a towel, rubbing some moisturizer and pulling on shorts and a Camp shirt.

She was lying on her bed and playing with Kyra when a knock sounded on the door. She smiled one of her rare smiles since Jeff's death; only one person made her smile like that. She got up and opened the door, leaning in for a hug. He'd been her friend when no one was around and she knew she shared a special connection with him. They'd both lost their loves in the war and grieved for them.

So, he'd been keeping her company, going on long walks together and sparring occasionally. She even taught him archery.

They walked down to the beach in silence, just enjoying each other's company. When they reached a dip in the sand, they plopped down on it, Jayda's head resting on his shoulder. She yawned. He laughed and pulled her cheeks. "Yawn much Jay?" She gave him a mock-annoyed glare and he held up his arms in surrender, making her laugh. She studied his face. Everything about him was perfect: his sea-green eyes, his black untamed hair, his tanned skin and the way he could make her smile with a glance.

He smiled wider and leaned in. "Jay, there's something I want to tell you."

"Go on."

"Should I say it?"

"Yeah, say it."

"Should I say it?"

"Say it."

"Should I say it?"

"YES!"

"Well, you're wearing mismatched shoes." Her face fell. She had thought he'd say something totally different, something more romantic. He noticed that and hastily backtracked. "Jay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! Actually, what I wanted to- what I wanted to tell- the thing is-" He threw up his hands in frustration and did something totally unexpected. He kissed her.

She was shocked for a second and then it sunk in. The feeling of having him in her arms again, the remembrance of his lips on hers, his warm breath tickling her face… even if it was all a dream before. It had felt so real and now she was actually experiencing it! She knew how much she liked him, even as Jeff would stay in her heart forever. Always there.

He pulled away and looked down into her emerald eyes. Her face looked so beautiful in the rays of the setting sun, her skin like glowing gold and lips ruby red. She noted how she fitted perfectly into his body. They fitted perfectly together.

And then she realized it.

_I'm moving on._

She was moving on. With him, the light of her life: Percy Jackson.

**A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **** It's OVER! IT'S ALL OVER! MY BEAUTIFUL STORY IS FINISHED! THANK YOU to all those who've supported me throughout this story, encouraging me even when I went on hiatus! Thank you so much coz I know this wouldn't have been possible without you.  
I'll be writing another story like I said up there so review! 100****th**** person gets a sneakie!  
Thank you!  
Rock on!  
Jay ****  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Daughter of Hera

**A/N: Guys, here are the credits! They are arranged according to the regularity of the reviewer, and the one-time people are random. Some responses as well… and I'll be changing my pen-name. Just to let you know so you don't forget about me, it'll be SoundOfMusic, all right? Spread the word please, so no one is left in the dark, least of all my followers!**

**JLover97: You have been a totally consistent reviewer and I have been so happy to see your PMs and reviews after every chapter! I'm glad that the ride was enjoyable for you and that you'll come back for more. I should have the first chapter of my next story up in a day or two maximum. **

**ButterLover2345: My greatest supporter and the very first reviewer! For all your help with unprompted suggestions about the protagonist's name and story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories in the future, and keep coming back for more! **

**WiseChic: Thank you for all your support from the beginning! I'm glad you enjoyed the ending so much. I kind of thought of Prayda? Sounds kind of like Prada. **

**KabraPotterJackson: Thank you for sharing my obsession with Jeff and for supporting me thoroughly! **

**The Invisible Pretender: I did think about hooking her up with Leo but then I was like, "Nah, this will probably be more unexpected. I'll put him instead." So yeah. I'm glad you enjoyed the ending, I think Annabeth dying while closing the Doors of Death was much more believable than Percy breaking up with her. He's too loyal, even if he did have feelings for Jayda. It was too unlikely. **

**Athenacamper15: Thanks for reading and loving! **

**darksidegirl12: I'm glad you think the plot was brilliant and that you agree with me about lemon cake. The crying though was the reaction I was hoping for definitely. Thanks for reading! **

**ckies: Thank you so much. I worked hard to develop Jayda's character! I'm glad you enjoyed the story though and I have a feeling everyone would want Jayda in on the next story but I don't know if she'll be the main character there though. Or maybe I won't put her there at all. We'll see. **

**Violet63: Again I say, try never to be doubtful of the author. They usually deliver what they say, unless they're totally bad and don't deserve to be even called authors. But I'm glad you agree about lemon cake. **

**Silena Annabeth Grace: I'm so happy you love it! **

**XxFlareblazexX: Thanks for reading and liking it so much! **

**PegasusakaBlackjack: Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me! That this is one of the best Fanfiction stories you've ever read. It wasn't supposed to be that tragic though, but I guess it depends on how you perceive it. I guess with Jeff dying and all that, it could be called that. **

**Wolfman613: Thanks for reading! **

**bookworm2609: I'm glad you love it and that you think this is new. I tried to do something different and I got such a great result. Thanks for pointing out my mistake! **

**son of chaos2000: Thanks for reading and favorite-ing! **

**The Percabeth Stories: Thank you for encouraging me with your warm words! **

**Mystery Writer: Did you actually mean that when you gave me that rating? Or were you kidding around? Coz I was bloody elated! I hope I managed to satisfy you with my later chapters which weren't really long, but not short either. And I actually didn't mean the meanie thing; it's just this thing I have… I love that word- 'meanie'! :D **

**meriland25: I'm glad you love the story and my character Jayda! I'm happy you think it's new and original and I hope that every later chapter kept you wanting more and more! **

**earths kid: I do believe she was there. Read it again and tell me if she was and if not, I apologize because I totally meant to have her there! **

**coolio: Thanks for giving this a chance and loving it! **

**Jazzy13: Thank you! **

**highlycoolperson1: Thanks! **

**David: You weren't a member so I didn't know how to respond actually, so here it is! (At least you didn't put 'Guest' as your name!) **

**KitkatMoon: Thank you! **

**BrunaMoonLight: I know it was a bit OOC for Hera but her temper IS legendary! You never know what she's gonna do! **

**lileverlark: Thanks for loving it! **

**Phoenix the Shade goddess: Thanks and I hope the later chapters made up for the lovey-doveyness because there was no other way to get to the daughter part otherwise! **

**The-Council-With-Queen-Crimson: I hope I lived up to your advice. BTW, you never got back to me about that beta thing. Are you still up to it? **

**Filha-do-mar: Thanks for loving and following! **

… **and the 10 Guests who reviewed. Thank you all so much for reading, viewing, reviewing, favorite-ing and following my story and me. I hope I have lived up to your expectations as an author and that I can continue to deliver in the same way for the months to come!  
This is Captain Jayda, signing off. Goodbye. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, so this obviously comes as a surprise, but it isn't an update (obviously) but an Author's Note about something I have been meaning to say for a while now, but never got around to it.  
So, after I finished the story, I got three reviews, hate reviews to be exact, stating some things: One said that I was a fucking bitch because I killed off everyone and ruined it all, two said that Percy and Jayda didn't work (in polite terms, the actual reviews… well, you can read them).  
Now my replies to these are:  
I don't care. First of all, I always said that I won't give a fuck about hate mail. If you hated it so much you didn't have to read it. Really you didn't.  
Two, I did that because it's my story and it's what I wanted. I thought it would give a nice twist to the story, with Jeff dying and Annabeth losing her life closing the Doors of Death, so Jayda could be with Percy.  
Three, have the bloody courtesy of seeing the character's name before you type the review. This goes out to** OceanaRivere**; you typed my character's name Janya and Ms. What's-her-face. I get that you didn't like the ending, but you read the entire fucking story and still didn't get the character's name? You did that on purpose. Also, with the whole Annabeth thing, I did say in the last chapter and I quote, **"He'd been her friend when no one was around and she knew she shared a special connection with him. They'd both lost their loves in the war and grieved for them." _**Both lost their loves in the war.**_ **It's obvious that Percy would never forget his first love Annabeth, but he does move on and so does Jayda. That's her name: Jayda. Okay? Get that in your brain.** **  
Next, if you love Percabeth that much, and so do I, see my story **Forever And Always**, and I hope that's to your satisfaction. **

**Now, for all the people who like my stories, an update on what's happening:  
I currently have no time to type out an actual chapter, so an update later in the month for one story, probably **Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! **Also, I started the sequel to this story, **The Age of the Heroes**, so go check that out, though there are only two chapters. **

**I also recently joined Wattpad and posted this story on there as well as another one called Love Story, which is not a typical romance though. Here's the summary:  
**Jake Adams is your average teenager. Not. Stuck in Brookes Home for Special Children, he's been desperately looking for a way out from the hellhole his life has become. He has no reason to live for. So when Kyra shows up and steals his heart, he realizes just how wrong he's been. How blind to everything life has offered him. He has something to live for. This is his love story.

**Not the best I've done but the cover is awesome. Here's the link:  
** story/6312673-love-story

**And my profile:  
** user/SoundOfMusic99

**Do follow me and add my story, and if you're not on it, let me tell you that it's worth it making an account. Really. **

**That's all for now, so buh-bye ma peeps, see you soon!  
Rock on!  
Jay**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is not what you were expecting after weeks of radio silence, and I do come with bad news again, but I'm giving up my FanFiction career. I know, I know, just hear me out a second; I want to explain a couple of things.

First, my stories are going up for adoption EXCEPT for Daughter of Hera, The Age of the Heroes, Forever and Always and any one-shots I have. So that means… Freedom Has A Price, I Knew You Were Trouble, Going Their Own Way and Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! Four stories I hold dear, two I adopted. Alright, I'll send you pre-written chapters, along with my notes for the story unless I don't have any, and you must provide me with an email. I can't do all that over PM. I will be giving MCBL back to Aureus who'll still have it on their profile, so you can have a look there.  
The rest will remain up for anyone who decided to read them, and I WILL STILL READ AND COMMENT, OKAY? I'm too addicted to let it go now. As for collaborations and Beta-ing, I'm officially leaving all that.

Second, I decided I have to move on. I'm working on two books of mine, plus a couple of one-shots, which you are welcome to ask for the link of (I posted on Wattpad). They're free.

Please comment or PM I you'd like to adopt.

Thanks, and keep rocking guys! I love you all!

Final curtain fall,

Jay


End file.
